When Will They See?
by SirBene
Summary: So viele Geheimnisse. So viele Lügen. Niemanden zum sprechen. So war es eine ganze Zeit. Sharpay Evans ist unnahbar. Aber hat sie nicht auch andere Seiten, von denen keiner etwas weiß? Troy Bolton ist dabei es herauszufinden. Troypay story!
1. Kapitel 1

Diese Story gehört nicht mir. Das Original wurde von stessa auf Englisch geschrieben. Ich übersetzte sie nur für die deutschen HSM-Fans.

Disclaimer: HSM gehört genauso wenig mir, wie dir Geschichte hier.

* * *

**When Will They See?**

--

Maybe it's a _fairy tale_,  
but I believe in **happily ever after**

**--**

Sharpay Evans war seit je her als die Ice Queen bekannt. Jeder an der East High dachte, sie wäre boshaft, giftig, manipulierend und nur an sich selbst interessiert. Egal wann sie durch die Schule lief, die Leute sprangen ihr aus dem Weg als wäre die Moses der das Rote Meer teilte. Sie gingen ihr lieber aus dem Weg, da sie Angst hatten, dass sie mit einem unfreundlichen „AUS DEM WEG" angesprochen wurden, was sie zu allen sagte, die nicht schnell genug aus dem Weg gingen. Sie hatte eine harte Fassade. Wenn sie sich in den Gängen umschaute, dann sieht sie nichts außer sich selbst. Der einzige der wusste wie sie wirklich war, war ihr Bruder Ryan. Er hatte jedoch geschworen niemanden etwas über ihr wahres Ich zu erzählen. Denn wenn man die Wahrheit sagen würde, dann hatte Sharpay deutlich mehr zu bieten als nur die Ice Queen zu sein.

Zu blöd das keiner wusste wie sie wirklich war.

Jedoch an diesem besonderen Montagmorgen, lief sie durch die Gänge, Ryan hinter ihr her. Sie hatte ihr Handy in der Hand um eine SMS zu schreiben, schaute jedoch die meiste Zeit nach oben um böse Blicke in die Runde zu werfen. Ryan lächelte nur, während er sich seinen roten Hut ins Gesicht zog. Sharpay war jedoch so beschäftigt damit SMS zu schreiben, dass sie nicht die Person bemerkte, in welche sie im gleichen Moment hinein lief. Sharpay ließ ihr Handy fallen und das andere Mädchen ihre Bücher und Unterlagen.

„Pass doch auf!" meckerte Sharpay, während sie dem Mädchen den bösesten Blick des Tages schickte. Als sie jedoch sah, dass es Gabriella war, war sie geschockt, was sie jedoch nicht zeigte.

„Es tut mit leid Sharpay", sagte Gabriella, während sie sich bückte um ihre Sachen und Sharpay Handy aufzuheben. Sie stand auf und gab es ihr, „Hier für dich. Es tut mir leid."

„ Ich glaube das sollte es auch", sagte Sharpay, „es hätte was kaputt gehen können! Sei froh das nichts passiert ist, weil das Handy deutlich mehr kostet als du hast." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und blickte erwartungsvoll auf Gabriella, welche immer noch vor ihr stand. Als nichts weiter passierte sagte sie nur „Und jetzt aus dem Weg!"

„Oh", sagte Gabriella nur und sprang ein paar Schritte zurück, damit Sharpay und Ryan an ihr vorbeigehen konnten. Sie schaute ihnen nach und fragte sich verwundert, warum Sharpay nur so kalt sein konnte. Warum konnte sie nicht mal eine kurze Zeit lang lächeln? Es war ja nicht Gabriella die in Sharpay gelaufen war sondern es war genau anders herum.

Sie erschrak jedoch, als ihr plötzlich jemand auf ihre Schulter tippte. Als sie sich umdrehte, erkannte sie Taylor die sie anschaute.

„Was machen deine Sachen auf dem Boden?", fragte sie während sie die Augenbrauen nach oben zog. „Oh…", sagte Gabriella und begann erneut ihre Sachen vom Boden aufzuheben, „ Ich... Ich bin mit Sharpay zusammengestoßen. Nicht gut."

„Und was hat unsere Ice Queen danach mit dir gemacht?", fragte Taylor, während sie das letzte Buch von Gabriella aufhob, „Hat sie dich fast getötet oder die Augen ausgerissen?"

Gabriella zuckte mit den Achseln und nahm das Buch von Taylor entgegen, „Danke! Nein sie hat überhaupt nichts gemacht, außer mir zu sagen, dass ich aus dem Weg gehen soll. Was ich dann auch tat. Bin ich jämmerlich?"

„Nein, bist du nicht!", sagte Kelsi, welche sich nun an ihrem Gespräch beteiligte, nachdem sie bisher nur aus dem Hintergrund zugehört hatte, „jeder würde aus dem Weg gehen wenn Sharpay es zu ihnen sagen würde. Du wärst verrückt, wenn du es nicht tun würdest."

Gabriella sah es ein und sagte, „Danke."

Sie lächelte Kelsi an. Die schüchterne Pianistin war seit dem Wintermusical deutlich gesprächiger geworden. Nachdem Tylor und Gabriella mehr mit ihr zusammen machten, wurde sie immer offener und nun sprach sie immer wenn sie wollte, was sie früher nicht tat. Sie hatte nicht mehr so viel Angst vor den Leuten wie damals, als sie Gabriella das erste Mal traf.

„Und was wollen wir nach der Schule machen?", fragte Taylor, „Irgendwelche Ideen?"

„Ich weiß nicht…", fing Gabriella an, „Vielleicht mit den Jungs treffen und bei dir zu Hause etwas machen?"

„Hmm, klingt wie ein guter Plan!", lachte Taylor. Sie gingen den Gang entlang zu ihrer nächsten Stunde, „Apropos Jungs… Wie sieht es denn mit dir und Troy aus?"

„Och, ich denke sehr gut!" Gabriella lächelte. „Wir gehen heute Abend zusammen aus. Ich kann es kaum erwarten."

„Und habt ihr euch schon geküsst?", fragte Kelsi.

„Nein noch nicht", sagte Gabriella, „Ich glaube er ist zu schüchtern. Ich weiß nicht genau warum, aber der Troy den ich kenn ist nicht der gleich wie der, den ihr kennt. Er ist richtig unsicher."

„Hmm, ich hoffe das klappt mich euch beiden", sagte Taylor nachdenklich.

„Warum sollte es nicht klappen?"

„Nun, ihr seid noch nicht so lange zusammen und ich dachte du solltest vielleicht wissen…", hier machte sie eine Pause, sprach dann jedoch weiter, „wie Troy war, bevor du hier nach East High kamst."

„Was?", fragte Gabrielle, „Nun hab ich etwas Angst. Was war mit ihm?"

„Er hatte eine Menge Freundinnen", sagte Kelsi.

„Sehr viele", stimmte Taylor ihr zu.

„Wie viele?"

„Ein paar Cheerleaders und ein paar andere Mädchen. Aber es sieht so aus als würde er dich sehr mögen", sagte Taylor.

„Warum hat er mit allen Schluss gemacht?"

„Er war nicht wirklich mit dem Herzen bei ihnen.", sagte Kelsi, „Es war komisch. Man könnte meinen etwas hielt ihn zurück. Aber ich glaube, dass er es ernst mit dir meint. Ich meine, er sagte mir das er dir wirklich mag."

„Das hat er Chad auch gesagt.", sagte Taylor, und bekam einen träumerischen Blick, als sie an ihren Freund dachte. Gabriella legte eine Hand auf ihr Herz und atmete erleichtert aus, „Das ist gut, weil ihr wisst ja, dass ich ihn auch sehr gerne habe oder?"

„KIar wissen wir das", lächelte Taylor. Genau in diesem Moment trafen sie Troy und Chad.

„Hi!", sagte Gabriella, lächelte Troy an und umarmte ihn.

„Hey…", sagte er während er seinen Arm auf ihren Rücken legte und genau darauf achtete, dass sie auch ganz nah bei ihm war, „Worüber habt ihr denn gesprochen?"

„Och wir haben nur über Jungs diskutiert", sagte Taylor.

„ Ist das nicht etwas langweilig für dich Kelsi, da du ja keinen Freund hast?", fragt Chad.

Bei diesem Satz wurde Kelsi jedoch ziemlich rot im Gesicht. „Wie du hast doch nen Freund? Wer ist es?", fragte Chad.

„ Es ist nichts Ernstes.", sagte Kelsi, „Zumindest noch nicht. Es ist einer der Jungs aus dem Drama Club. Wir sind nur ein paar Mal ausgegangen bisher."

„Aber das ist doch wunderbar, Kelsi", lächelte Gabriella. Sie schaute durch ihre Bücher, als sie bemerkte, dass eins fehlte. „Ich habe ein Buch vergessen. Kommt ihr mit zurück?"

Sie alle nickten und sie gingen zurück zum Raum, wo Gabriella und Taylor eben Unterricht hatten. Sie stoppten jedoch, als sie Ryan und Sharpay vor der Tür stehen sahen. Gabriella, noch ein bisschen nervös auf Grund ihres Zusammenpralls mit Sharpay von vorhin, ging auf sie zu um in den Raum zu kommen. Sharpay machte jedoch keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen.

„Ich müsste mal in den Raum", sagte sie.

„Hier kommt keiner rein. Ich habe keine Lust mich zu bewegen", sagte Sharpay. Taylor die neben Gabriella stand sagte „Na gut." Sie drehten sich rum und wollten gerade gehen, nur um sich zwei Sekunden später wieder umzudrehen und um zu schauen ob die beiden sich nicht vielleicht doch bewegt hatten.

„Ist das nicht Donny Osmond?", fragte Taylor und deutet den Gang entlang. Ryan war kurz davor den Kopf zu drehen um zu schauen, als Sharpays Stimme ihn inne halten ließ: „Ryan nicht hinschauen!" Er stoppte und schaute die anderen an.

„Komm schon Sharpay!", sagte Troy, „Gabby braucht ihr Buch." Sharpay rollte mit den Augen und ging davon, während sie so etwas wie: „Halt die Klappe Bolton!", vor sich hinmurmelte.

* * *

Troy fluchte, während er sein Auto parkte. Wie konnte er nur seinen Hausaufgaben in seinem Schließfach vergessen? Er wusste es nicht. Er lief in die Schule. Es waren nicht mehr viele Schüler da und er wollte ja auch nur seine Bücher holen. Als er jedoch an der Aula vorbeikam stoppte er plötzlich. Eine wunderschöne Melodie kam durch die Tür, welche nicht ganz geschlossen war. Wenn sie zu gewesen wäre, hätte er es nicht gehört. Er linste hinein um zu schauen wer dort am spielen war. Er erschrak als ein Bündel blonder Haare und pinke Klamotten sah. Dies konnte nur eins bedeuten. Sharpay Evans. Er wusste nicht, dass sie Klavier spielen konnte. Er lehnte sich an die Wand und hörte ihr zu. Dann begann sie jedoch zu singen: 

"So many secrets,

So many lies.

No-one to talk to.

It's been awhile.

-

A lonely heart.

In shadow of style.

Peace; no where around,

It's been awhile."

Troy war überrascht, dass sie so etwas singen konnte. Er wusste, dass sie singen konnte, aber diese Art von Musik war nicht die Showmusik welche sie normalerweise sang. Es war so schön. Und mit dem Klavier dazu kam ihr Stimme noch mehr zur Geltung. Sie fuhr fort:

"My heart is in progress.

Growing so quick.

I wonder when someone notices

The real me?

-

No-one to care for.

A life so bad.

At home in my room,

I can be sad.

-

A passion inside,

I ain't allowed that.

I too, have to hide,

That I can be sad."

Troy fragte sich worüber sie sang. Sie musste den Text selber geschrieben haben, da er das Lieb bisher nicht gehört hatte, aber sie klang so ehrlich. Er konnte fühlen, dass sie das, was sie sang auch so meinte und dies machte es noch schöner.

"My heart is in progress.

Growing so quick.

I wonder when someone notices

The real me?

I wonder when they'll finally see,

The real me?"

Sie beendete das Lied und Troy versteckte sich hinter einen Vorhang, damit sie ihn beim hinausgehen nicht sehen konnte. Er war überrascht, als er merkte, dass sie beim Klavier stehen blieb. Sie war ruhig, aber er konnte ihr leises schluchzen hören. Er wunderte sich was sie dort tat. Doch er bekam seine Antwort. Als sie sich komplett umdrehte, liefen ihr kleine Tränen die Backe herunter.

* * *

So das ist das erste Kapitel. Bitte schreibt mir Reviews, damit ich weiß ob sich das auch lohnt hier dran weiterzuarbeiten. Auch freue ich wenn sich jemand anbietet BETA-Leser zu machen weil ich nicht immer alle Fehler finde g. 


	2. Kapitel 2

So hier kommt Kapitel 2. Hoffe es gefällt euch.

* * *

When Will They See?

-

Maybe it's a _fairy tale_,  
but I believe in **happily ever after**.

* * *

Die Plakate, die das Frühlingsmusical ankündigten, hingen bereits in der ganzen Schule. Bis zum Casting dauerte es noch eine ganze Zeit, aber Mrs. Darbus wollte, dass ihre Schüler bereits dafür probten. Sie sollten einen Song singen und dann noch einen Monolog vorsprechen. Troy und Gabriella schauten den jeweils anderen an, während sie bei der Sporthalle saßen, als Ryan und Sharpay an ihnen vorbei liefen. Sharpay trug einen pinken Rock, ein glänzendes Top und hochhackige Schuhe. Ryan trug eine Jeans, ein pinkes T-Shirt und einen pinken Hut. Sie passten immer zusammen.

Troy konnte nicht anders als ihr nachzuschauen, als sie den Gang mit erhobenem Kopf entlang lief, wie immer. Was er gestern erfahren hatte, war ein richtiger Schock für ihn. Es hatte ihn überrascht, dass Sharpay Klavier spielte. Als er sie jedoch weinen sah, war er richtig verwirrt. Hatte die Ice Queen richtige Gefühle? Es sah zumindest danach aus.

Es war jedoch nicht nur das Klavierspielen oder das weinen, was ihn so überrascht hatte. Es war der Song, den sie gesungen hatte. Die Worte des Textes. Er hatte jedes Wort verstehen können, welches durch das Klavier noch verstärkt wurde. Sie sang von Lügen, Geheimnissen und von Trauer. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum sie über solche Dinge sang. Jedes Lied, das er von ihr gehört hatte, war die gleiche Musikrichtung wie „Bop to the Top" oder „What I've Been Looking For". Es war immer nur Showmusik gewesen. Er wusste nicht, dass sie auch normale Musik singen konnte. Er war jetzt neugierig geworden, warum sie dort war, warum sie geweint hatte und vor allem worüber sie geweint hatte.

Er sah, wie sie vor einem der Drama Club Plakate anhielt und es studierte. Troy wurde jedoch durch Gabriella aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, welche ihn zum Geschichtsunterricht schleifte.

Das Date, was die beiden gestern Abend hatten, verlief sehr gut. Er hatte es endlich geschafft sie zu küssen. Zwar nur einen kleinen, dafür aber auf die Lippen. Er hatte gemerkt, dass etwas in ihm passierte, jedoch wusste er nicht, was es war. Er war sich in allen Dingen unsicher. Aber in einer Sache war er sich sicher. Er wollte mehr über Sharpay Evans herausfinden, da er glaubte, dass sie verheimlichte etwas. Aber während er dies tat, wollte er niemandem etwas darüber sagen. Es war sein kleines Geheimnis.

* * *

Sharpay schaute auf die Liste, wo man sich für das Frühlingsmusical eintragen konnte. Dies war viel interessanter als Chemie oder andere Dinge. Sie drehte sich um und fand Ryan direkt hinter sich, welcher ebenfalls das Plakat las.

„Werden wir uns hier auch eintragen?", fragte er sie. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, „Natürlich werden wir uns eintragen Ryan! Wie kannst du nur so eine Frage stellen?"

„Aber ich dachte, als Troy und Gabriella das letzte Mal die Hauptrollen bekamen, wolltest du nicht mehr …"

„Ich will aber", sagte sie, „wir werden die Hauptrollen bekommen, Ryan. Du weißt das. Bei Montez war es nur Glück. Und Bolton? P! Er kann nicht singen."

„Shar, du weißt genau, dass das nicht stimmt", sagte Ryan. Sharpay rollte mit den Augen. „Vielleicht werden sie auch gar nicht vorsingen. Wir sollten uns eintragen." Sie öffnete ihr Mäppchen um einen Stift zu finden. Dann schrieb sie ihren und Ryans Namen drauf. „So und nun müssen wir nur noch entscheiden was wir singen."

„Okay, Shar", sagte Ryan, „aber wir haben massenhaft Zeit. Also kein Grund zur Hektik."

„Ich weiß, aber wir müssen sie schlagen", sagte Sharpay, während sie den Korridor entlang schaute. „Okay", sagte er, „aber lass uns jetzt zum Unterricht gehen."

Sharpay nickte und begann den Korridor entlang zu gehen, Ryan direkt hinter ihr.

„Erinnerst du dich an die Sache über die wir gesprochen haben…?", begann er, um das Gespräch von heute morgen fortzusetzten. „Ja, was ist damit?"

„Ich will nicht, dass du das machst."

„Klar willst du das nicht. Aber ich möchte es machen."

„Aber Shar, denk doch nochmal drüber nach…"

„Schluss!", sagte sie, als sie am richtigen Klassenzimmer ankamen.

* * *

Troy saß hinten, direkt neben Chad und Gabriella. Er schaute auf, als er die Geräusche von Sharpays hochhackigen Schuhen hörte. Sie lief vor Ryan, jedoch ohne sich zu freuen, dass er da war. Sie erteilte ihm eine Abfuhr und warf sich auf ihren Sitz in der ersten Reihe, Ryan setzte sich auf seinen eigenen Platz hinter ihr. Genau in diesem Moment kam ihr Lehrer Mr. Connelly in den Raum. Normalerweise war Geschichte stink langweilig. Mr. Connelly würde die ganze Zeit reden und die Streber würden sich Notizen machen, während die anderen ein Nickerchen halten würden. Geschichte war normalerweise ein Fach zum Schlummern, wo man ein bisschen Schlaf nachholen konnte. Heute jedoch, würden sie etwas anderes machen. Mr. Connelly hatte entschieden, dass sie alle ein Projekt bearbeiten sollten. Sie sollten zu zweit zusammengehen und das Projekt in einem Monat vorstellen.

„Ich habe bereits die Paare zusammengestellt. Also keine Klagen", sagte er, während er sich seine Brille wieder auf die Nase setzte.

„Ich werde sie an die Tafel schreiben, gemeinsam mit dem Thema. Danach geht ihr mit eurem Partner zusammen und besprecht wie ihr das Projekt machen wollt. Dann könnt ihr in die Bibliothek gehen."

Ein lautes stöhnen war von der ganzen Klasse zu hören. Konnte es noch langweiliger sein? Sharpay wartete darauf, dass ihr Name an die Tafel geschrieben wurde. Sie konnte es gar nicht erwarten mit dem Referat zu beginnen, denn je schneller sie anfangen würden, desto schneller wäre es fertig. Sie erschrak, als sie sah, mit wem sie zusammenarbeiten sollte.

_Troy Bolton und Sharpay Evans: 2. Weltkrieg mit besonderen Blick auf die Juden_.

Sie drehte sich um und sah Troy auf seinem Tisch liegen. Er hatte es wohl noch nicht gelesen. Sie stand auf, nahm ihre Sachen und ging zu ihm herüber.

„Bolton!", sagte sie und stupste ihn an, „Bolton?" Sie rollte mit den Augen und drehte sich zu Gabriella.

„Montez? Könntest du vielleicht deinen idiotischen Freund wecken?"

Gabriella nickt nur und begann Troy so lange zu schütteln bis er endlich aufwachte. „Was!?", fragte er. „Ich kann nicht glauben das du schläfst Bolton!", sagte Sharpay, „ Es ist meine kostbare Zeit mit der du spielst, wenn du im Unterricht schläfst. Beweg deinen Arsch und komm mit in die Bibliothek. Wir haben zu arbeiten." Troy stand schnell auf und folgte ihr. Bevor sie jedoch den Raum verließen, sah er das Thema. 2. Weltkrieg, klasse…

Sie arbeiteten viel in der ganzen Stunde. Troy hätte nie geglaubt, dass Sharpay, wenn sie wirklich wollte, so viel arbeiten konnte. Er dachte sie wäre eine von denen, die alles am Tag vor der Präsentation heraussuchen würden. Aber dann erinnerte er sich, dass er auch nicht geglaubt hätte, dass sie weinen würde. Sie befahl ihm die ganze Zeit was er tun sollte. Wie immer eigentlich. Und er macht auch was sie sagte. Finde ein paar Bücher und mach dir Notizen. Sie war nun wirklich süß. Sie wusste wirklich sehr viel über das Thema und das konnte somit sehr hilfreich sein. Und es würde ihm natürlich auch helfen. Oder eher gesagt seinen Noten.

* * *

**Freitag**.

Gabriella hatte beschlossen, dass Troy und sie sich auch für das Frühlingsmusical eintragen sollten. Deshalb trug sie ihre beiden Namen unter denen von Ryan und Sharpay ein, was ihr natürlich sofort böse Blicke von Sharpay einbrachte, welche noch böser waren als sonst. Und auch die Schule sprach darüber. Sie dachten, es wäre gut, dass Gabriella sich gegen die Ice Queen wehren würde, aber sie wussten auch, dass es nun einen Krieg zwischen den beiden geben würde, bis das Vorsingen vorbei war. Und das würde noch einen ganzen Monat dauern. Troy wusste, dass es sich in eine schlechte Situation gebracht hatte. Er machte sein Geschichtsprojekt mit Sharpay und ging gleichzeitig mit Gabriella, welche von Sharpay wirklich gehasst wurde. Und er würde auch noch gegen sie um die Hauptrollen kämpfen.

Sie waren gerade in der Bibliothek am arbeiten. Sharpay las ein Buch, während Troy Löcher ich die Luft starrte. Sein Kopf konnte gerade keine Informationen mehr aufnehmen.

Plötzlich schloss sie das Buch, warf es auf den Tisch, lehnte sich in ihren Sitz zurück und streckte sich, so dass sie in einer bequemeren Position saß als vorher. „Oh!", jammerte sie.

„Fertig?", fragte Troy, während er auf das dicke Buch sah, das vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag.

„Oh ja", sagte sie, „Aber es war nicht sehr interessant, da ich das alles schon vorher wusste."

Troy hob die Augenbrauen und lehnte sich vor, um ihr zu erzählen, dass er ihren Song gehört hatte. Er stoppte aber, als er hörte, dass sie kicherte. Das war überraschend. Schon wieder zeigte sie Emotionen. Sie kicherte erneut. „Schau sie dir an", sagte sie und zeigte auf ein junges Mädchen. Troy drehte sich um, um zu dem Mädchen zu schauen, auf welches Sharpay deutete. Sie saß dort, lesend, den Kopf auf den Händen aufgestützt und sie hatte einen merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Sie sieht so bescheuert aus!", sagte Sharpay, während sie wieder zu ihrem eisigen Ich zurückkehrte. Es sah so aus, als würde ihr freundlicher Gesichtsausdruck nicht lange erhalten bleiben.

„Nein, tut sie nicht", verteidigte Troy das Mädchen, „Sie konzentriert sich nur. Es ist ein langer Tag…"

„Konzentrieren!?" schnappte Sharpay, „Also bitte. Sie versucht ihr Gehirn zu vergrößern."

Troy konnte nicht anders als zu lachen. Sharpay schaute ihn mit einem lustigen lächeln an. „So Bolton, du findest das also lustig?"

„Das war kein Witz?"

„Seh ich so aus als würde ich Witze machen?", meckerte sie, „Das war ernst gemeint!"

Troy schüttelte den Kopf und schaute in ihre braunen Augen. Er hatte sie nie zuvor bemerkt, aber sie waren so wunderschön. Klar hatte er schon mit ihr gesprochen und ihr auch in die Augen gesehen. Aber eigentlich hatte er es noch nie richtig getan. Es war so, als würde er sie zum ersten Mal ganz genau betrachten.

„So ich gehe jetzt", sagte sie und stand auf. „Ich kann heute nichts mehr lesen…"

„Ok", sagte Troy.

Sie stand auf und schlenderte in Richtung Tür. Er konnte nicht anders und musste ihr einfach auf den Hintern schauen, wie er sich von der einen auf die andere Seite bewegte. Er hatte es nie bemerkt, aber Sharpay war wirklich heiß. Sie hatte einen perfekten Körper mit sehr ausgeprägten weiblichen Kurven. Er wusste, dass er nicht so über Sharpay denken sollte. Er hatte eine Freundin und sie war die Ice Queen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und rauschte aus der Bibliothek.

* * *

Troy aß gemeinsam mit Chad, Taylor, Kelsi und Gabriella in der Cafeteria zu Mittag. Er war sehr distanziert, was Gabriella verängstigte. Sie schaute ihn von der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Tisches an.

„Was ist los Gabby?", fragte Taylor, als sie auf ihr verängstigtes Gesicht sah. Sie nickte zu Troy hinüber und Taylor merkte, wie er die ganze Zeit in seinem Essen herumstocherte, um es dann in seinen Mund zu schieben. Kein einziges Zeichen von Emotionen war auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Auch Chad bemerkte es. „Troy?", versuchte er ihn anzusprechen. Keine Antwort.

„Hey?", versuchte Chad es nochmal, „Hallo? Troy?"

Gabriella seufzte und Chad versuchte etwas Drastischeres. Er schubste Troy von seinem Stuhl.

„Hey!", protestierte Troy, als er mit einem Rums auf dem Boden aufschlug.

„Was ist los mit dir, Mann?", fragte Chad. „Ja, du warst irgendwie nicht ganz da", fügte Tylor hinzu.

„Nichts", sagte Troy und stand auf, „ich wollte nur…"

Er wurde vom Krach der aufschlagenden Türen gestoppt. Sharpay stürmte in die Cafeteria, Ryan hinter ihr. „Komm schon, Shar", sagte Ryan, „Du hast versprochen, dass du es nicht tun würdest."

„Das habe ich nicht", sagte Sharpay, während sie sich umdrehte um ihn anzuschauen. „Ich habe dir genau das Gegenteil gesagt."

„Ja ich weiß", schrie Ryan, „Aber du kannst es nicht tun…"

Er packte ihren Arm und zwang sie, ihn anzuschauen. „Du darfst es nicht tun Sharpay. Nicht jetzt. Es läuft alles so gut…"

„Du weißt überhaupt nichts Ryan", schrie Sharpay und riss sich von ihm los, „du weißt nicht wie es ist. Du bist du und ich bin ich! Wir sind komplett verschieden!"

„Ja das habe ich auch gemerkt", schrie er, „Immerhin, sorge ich mich um andere Leute."

Sharpay klappte der Kiefer nach unten. Sie besann sich jedoch schnell wieder, schloss ihren Mund und drehte sich um. Sie rannte aus der Cafeteria, bevor irgendjemand ihre Tränen sehen konnte. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, dass Ryan so etwas zu ihr sagte. Er war die Person, der sie am meisten auf der ganzen Welt vertraute. „AHHH!"

Sie warf sich auf ein Klo und verschloss die Tür. Sie brauchte einen Platz wo sie sich ausweinen konnte.

* * *

**Montag**.

Am Montagmorgen betrat Sharpay die Schule allein. Sie trug einen Limonen grünen Rock und ein weißes Top mit Perlen. Ihr Haar war zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und sie trug die dazu passende Handtasche. Darüber trug sie eine weiße Jacke. Sie sah sehr sicher aus, aber auch etwas allein. Ryan war nicht bei ihr. Deshalb fühlte sie sich, als wären alle gegen sie. Sie checkte ihre Mitteilungen, aber keiner hatte ihr geschrieben. Somit steckte sie das Handy zurück in ihre Tasche und ging in Richtung Klassenraum. Die ganze Schule sprach den ganzen Tag über den Streit der beiden Evans Zwillinge. Gerüchte wurden laut während des Wochenendes. Manche behaupten gesehen zu haben, dass Ryan Sharpay geschlagen hatte. Sharpay jedoch ignorierte es. Sie ignorierte genauso die Kommentare die über sie gemacht wurden. Sie fragten, warum sie so alleine war und ob sie ihren Bruder eingefroren hätte. Sie war es gewöhnt, dass ihr Mitschüler so über sie sprachen, also hielt sie ihren Kopf hoch und zog es so auch den ganzen Tag durch.

Am Ende des Tages waren ihre Gefühle so durcheinander, das sie dankbar war für die Zeit, die sie alleine vor dem Schulklavier verbringen konnte. Dies war etwas, was sie ab und zu tat, meistens montags, wenn nicht mehr so viele Schüler in der Schule waren. Sie ging in das Theater nicht merkend, dass Troy ihr folgte. Troy versteckte sich wieder hinter dem gleichen Vorhang wie letzten Montag. Er sah ihr zu, wie sie sich setzte und ihr Noten suchte. Sie zog ihre Jacke aus und warf sie auf einen Stuhl in der Nähe. Troy hatte jetzt einen wunderbaren Blick auf ihren Körper. Genauso wie letzen Freitag, wo er bemerkt hatte, wie gut sie eigentlich aussah. Er konnte seine Augen nicht von ihr lassen. So wie ihr Haar ihr Gesicht einrahmte und wie ihre Hände sich über das Klavier bewegten - es war einfach nur wunder- wunderschön. Seine Augen blieben auf ihren Beinen hängen und er fühlte sich, als würde er dahinschmelzen. Er wusste nicht was mit ihm geschah, aber er wusste, dass er es mochte. Er mochte es wirklich. Und dann begann sie zu singen.

"So many secrets,

So many lies.

No-one to talk to.

It's been awhile.

-

A lonely heart.

In shadow of style.

Peace; no where around,

It's been awhile."

Es war das gleiche Lied. Es war das zweite Mal, dass er es hörte und er versuchte es sich zu merken. Er kannte die Melodie bereits, doch es war schwieriger sich den Text zu merken.

"My heart is in progress.

Growing so quick.

I wonder when someone notices

The real me?

-

No-one to care for.

A life so bad.

At home in my room,

I can be sad.

-

A passion inside,

I ain't allowed that.

I too, have to hide,

That I can be sad."

Dieses Lied verblüffte ihn, genauso wie beim letzen Mal. Es bedeutete so viel, wenn es aus Sharpays Mund kam. Er tat ihm weh, dass er solche Sachen über sie wusste. Er realisierte, dass er sie überhaupt nicht kannte, aber dass er sie unbedingt kennenlernen wollte. Aber es würde schwer werden.

"My heart is in progress.

Growing so quick.

I wonder when someone notices

The real me?

I wonder when they'll finally see,

The real me?"

Ihr wahres Ich? Huch. Sie möchte, dass jemand ihr wahres Ich kennenlernte? War nicht das, was sie jeden Tag sahen, ihr wahres Ich? Und wenn es nicht ihr wahres Ich war, warum zeigte sie es dann nicht? Troy stand auf und verließ die Aula. Davor vergewisserte er sich, dass er ihr leises schluchzen hören konnte.

* * *

So das wars auch wieder. Bitte bitte schreibt Reviews. Auch an alle Schwarzleser schreibt was, damit ich weiß, dass es sich lohnt hier weiter dran zu arbeiten. Weil es macht Spaß

Lg euer SirBene


	3. Kapitel 3

So hier gehts weiter mit dem näcshten Kapitel. Viel spaß damit!!!

* * *

When Will They See?

-

Maybe it's a _fairy tale_,  
but I believe in **happily ever after**.

-

In der darauffolgenden Woche wurde viel geklatscht und getratscht. Ryan und Sharpay hassten sich noch immer, genauer gesagt, wie niemand anderes auf der Welt. Sharpays böse Blicke waren nur für ihren Bruder bestimmt, welcher, mit Kelsi in den Armen, durch die Flure lief. Nun wusste auch jeder von den anderen, mit welchem Mitglied des Drama Clubs Kelsi sich traf. Jedoch hatte keiner geglaubt, dass es Ryan wäre, besonders nicht Sharpay.

Früher, wenn sie Kelsi herum scheuchte um Dinge für sie zu erledigen, dann war das nichts im Vergleich zu dem was sie nun tat. Es war noch schlimmer und sie machte es die GANZE zeit. Sie fragte sie, ob sie ihr Essen holen würde, wenn sie an den Tisch kam und Kelsi tat es, denn trotzallen, dass sie mehr Selbstbewusstsein gewonnen hatte, hatte sie trotzdem noch ein wenig Angst vor Sharpay. Genauso wie die anderen Mitglieder des Drama Clubs. Sie hatten ein wenig Angst vor ihr, mochten sie aber trotzdem und schauten zu ihr auf.

Sharpay ging durch die Schule und tat so als wäre nichts passiert. Als würde es ihr überhaupt nichts ausmachen, das ihr Bruder mehr mit Kelsi rumhing als mit ihr. Jeder dachte nur, sie wäre mal wieder nur mit sich selbst beschäftigt und machten sich deshalb keine Sorgen. Jedoch bemerkte Troy, dass da deutlich mehr los war als es aussah. Er wunderte sich, worüber sich die beiden gestritten hatten und was es war, was Sharpay tun wollte, Ryan jedoch nicht wollte, das sie es tat.

Es störte ihn, dass ihm dieses Thema nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging. Es spuckte dort überall. Aber es war auch schön.

Er wartete darauf, dass es wieder Montag wurde, weil er wusste, dass Sharpay wieder in der Aula sein würde und er ihr zuhören konnte. Ich Song war in seinem Kopf und er war sehr darauf bedacht, es nicht zu summen, weil er wusste, dass er dann von Gabriella und Chad komische Blicke einfangen würde, denn es war nicht die Musik die er normalerweise hörte und wusste so nicht, wie er es ihnen erklären sollte. Gabriella machte sich immer mehr Sorgen um Troy. Er konnte nicht er selbst sein. Er war distanziert, er war nicht bei der Sache und er hörte sie auch nicht sprechen, bevor sie seinen Namen ungefähr 100 Mal gerufen hatte.

Irgendetwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht. Auch das Basketballtraining lief für Troy nicht so wie es sollte. Er hatte seinem Vater versprochen, dass er alles geben würde bis zum Musical. Er hatte nun etwas, wo er sich beweisen musste. Aber es lief in diesem Punkt überhaupt nicht gut für ihn. Er konnte sich überhaupt nicht auf das Spiel, was er so liebte, konzentrieren. Er war die ganze Zeit bei Sharpays Stimme und ihrem Song. Er konnte es nicht aus seinem Kopf verbannen.

Und es half auch nicht, dass er unbedingt mit ihr darüber reden wollte. Ihr _wahres Ich_ kennenlernen, so wie sie es sang. Sie wünschte sich ja, dass die Leute ihr _wahres Ich _kennen würden. Er konnte es nicht verstehen, warum sie es nicht zeigte. War die Sharpay wie man sie in der Schule sah nicht die gleich wie zu Hause?

Er wollte es unbedingt herausfinden!

Und dies war auch der Grund, weshalb er sich am nächsten Montag wieder hinter einem Vorhang in der Aula befand, um auf Sharpays erscheinen zu warten. Er summte ihr Lied erneut.

"_My heart is in progress. Growing so quick. I wonder when someone notices, The real me?…"_

Er stoppte, als die Tür sich öffnete. Er spähte durch den Vorhang und sah Sharpay hineinstürmen und ihre Tasche und Jacke auf den Boden werfen. Sie stampfte Laut mir dem Füßen auf um sich zu beruhigen. Es brachte nicht wirklich viel.

Er beobachtete, wie sie ihren Kopf schüttelte und ihre High Heels auszog. Sie warf sie zu ihren anderen Sachen und schnappte sich das Notenbuch aus ihrer Tasche. Es war pink und pelzig und Troy konnte nicht anders, als in sich hinein zu lachen. Es war soooo Sharpay.

Sie schnappte sich auch den Stift den sie immer benutzte, wenn sie ihren und Ryans Namen auf die Castingliste schrieb und ging mit beiden Sachen zum Klavier. Sie setzte sich hin, warf ihr Haar in den Nacken und öffnete das Notenbuch.

„Hmm, hmm", murmelte sie, „Vielleicht sollte ich einen höheren Ton hierfür nehmen." Sie pausierte und spielte ein paar Tasten auf dem Klavier. „Nee." Sie zuckte mit Schultern. „Vielleicht sollte ich etwas ganz neues ausprobieren."

Sie blätterte ein paar Seiten weiter, bis sie sie die richtige Fand, setzte sich aufrecht hin und begann wieder ein paar Tasten zu spielen. Sie nickte sich selber zu und begann:

"_The end?_

_Is this the end?_

_I think it is, but I am not sure?__"_

Sie pausierte und schaute auf ihr Notenbuch. „Hmmf, das klingt überhaupt nicht gut", murmelte sie, „Ich sollte es ganz rauswerfen." Troy wollte sie anschreien. Er wollte ihr NEIN zuschreien. Es klang sehr gut und er wollte den Rest des Songs hören. Sie konnte es nicht wegwerfen.

„Aber auf der anderen Seite", flüsterte sie zu sich selbst, „Wenn ich daran arbeite, dann könnte es vielleicht mein bestes Stück werden. Ich sollte den 2ten Refrain versuchen:

_Sorry?_

_I'm so sorry_

_But in fact, it's you that should be.__"_

Sie sang es ohne Klavier und Troy betet wahrlich ihre Stimme an.

„Aber das ist nicht die Wahrheit", flüsterte sie und schaute auf ihre Aufzeichnungen. „ Es ist meine Schuld nicht deine!"

Sie warf ihre Arme in die Lust, „Ryan du Idiot! Du bist manchmal so ein Idiot. Warum verstehst du es nicht?" Sie stand auf und sprang im Raum herum um ihren Ärger Luft zu machen. Troy war von ihr hypnotisiert. Er konnte es nicht glauben, dass Sharpay herum hüpfte, schrie und weinte. Das war überhaupt nicht Sharpay.

Sie schrie sich ihre Seele weiter hinaus und warf Flüche um sich, aber Troy konnte nicht genau hören was sie sagte. Ihre Stimme war zu sehr von ihrem Schreien erstickt. Als sie müde war, warf sie sich auf einen Stuhl, der normalerweise für die Castings benutzt wurde. Sie setzte sich hin und stellt die Füße unter den Stuhl. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf ihre Knie und weinte noch mehr. Doch dieses Mal war es nur leise Schluchzer wie letzten Montag. Sie hatte sich wohl durch ihre Schreiarie ausgepowert. Troy hatte auch Tränen in den Augen. Sie sah so traurig aus. Es war herzzerbrechend. Als sie endlich ihre Sachen zusammensuchte und verschwand, hatte Troy kaum Zeit ihr aus der Tür zu folgen. Seine Eltern wunderten sich bestimmt schon wo er blieb.

* * *

Während dem Essen war Troy sehr still, was Mrs. Bolton sehr beunruhigte. Sie hatte es auch bemerkt, dass er sich verändert hatte und es war für sie beängstigend. Ihr Mann hatte ihr bereits schon gesagt, dass sich Troy nicht mehr so richtig auf Basketball konzentrieren konnte und sie wusste nicht genau was sie tun konnte. Troy stocherte Gedanken versunken in seinem Essen herum, so dass sie entschied sich mit ihm zu unterhalten.

„Troy?" Er gab keine Antwort und sie schaute zu ihrem Mann.

„Troy?", versuchte er es jetzt. Troy merkte aber auch nicht das seine Eltern ihn anstarrten.

„TROY", riefen beide gleichzeitig. Er schaute zu ihnen auf. „Was?"

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte seine Mutter und nahm seine Hand über den Tisch, „weil wenn etwas los ist mit dir, dann solltest du es uns sagen. Ist es wegen Gabby? Habt ihr Schluss gemacht? Ist es die Schule? Chad? Du musst mit uns reden Troy, da wir uns Sorgen um dich machen. Wir wollen doch wissen was in deinem Leben vor geht, wir wollen doch nur das Beste für dich. Bitte sag es…"

„Dad, was weißt du über die Evans?", fragte Troy. Er hatte es nicht realisiert, dass er seiner Mutter das Wort abgeschnitten hatte. Jedoch war die Frage sehr komisch für seine Eltern.

„Entschuldigung, was meinst du?"

„Die Evans-Familie", sagte Troy, „Was weißt du über sie?"

Die Evans von schräg gegenüber?", fragte Coach Bolton.

„Ja", sagte Troy, „Ich glaube zumindest, dass sie dort wohnen."

„Die Familie mit den Zwillingen?", fragte seine Mutter.

Troy nickte hastig. „Ja die!"

„Warum willst du etwas über sie wissen?", fragte sein Vater.

„Nun…", Troy pausierte kurz bevor er weitersprach, „Ich arbeite mit Sharpay an einem Geschichtsprojekt und sie will nicht wirklich über sich selber sprechen." Er fuhr fort. „Und ich frage mich, was bei ihr in der Familie los ist."

„Oh." Mrs Bolton schaute nach unten. „Wir kannten sie sehr gut als du jünger warst. Ihre Mutter war meine beste Freundin."

„Oh und?"

„Sie ist tot mein Sohn", sagte Coach Bolton.

„ Sie ist tot?", fragte er überrascht. Er konnte es nicht glauben, dass er es nicht gewusst hatte, „Ryan und Sharpay haben keine Mutter mehr?"

„Nein", sagte Mrs. Bolton, „sie hatte einen schlimmen Autounfall. Sharpay war bei ihr. Mrs. Evans starb sofort, aber Sharpay überlebte. Und sie schaffte es auch aus dem Koma aufzuwachen. Sie ist eine Kämpferin."

„Oh mein Gott." Troy konnte es nicht glauben. „Sie leben also nur noch mit ihrem Vater zusammen?" „Ja", sagte Coach Bolton, „Er arbeite als Rechtsanwalt. Er arbeitet viel. Kaum zu Hause."

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass ich es nicht gewusst habe, Es muss doch schrecklich gewesen sein", murmelte Troy, „Aber sie sahen immer so glücklich aus."

„Das liegt in der Familie", sagte Mrs. Bolton, „Ihre Mutter Charlotte war auch immer glücklich. Immer, egal was passiert ist. Es ist komisch, weil ihre kleinere Schwester genau das Gegenteil von ihr war. Sie spielte immer, dass sie glücklich war. Wenn sie jedoch daheim war, weinte sie.

„Sie haben eine Tante? Kanntet ihr sie auch?"

„Ich kannte sie", sagte Mrs. Bolton, „Sie starb schon vor langer Zeit. Sie hatte auch einen Autounfall. Er war richtig hart für die Familie.

„Wann starb sie denn?", fragte Coach Bolton interessiert.

„Erinnerst du dich nicht?", fragte sie, „Ein paar Tage nach der Geburt von Ryan und Sharpay. Ich glaube es waren sogar nur zwei Tage. Als wäre alles nicht schon schlimm genug für sie."

„Oh", erinnerte sich Coach Bolton, „Waren die Geburt der Zwillinge nicht zu früh? Waren sie nicht in einem Brutkasten? Oder?

„Sie waren so kurz davor sie zu verlieren", sagte Mrs. Bolton und zeigte mit ihren Fingern eine Entfernung von ca. einem Zentimeter. Troy war geschockt. Er wusste nie wie viel Sharpay hatte durchmachen müssen. Es erschreckte ihn, dass keiner diese Dinge über sie wusste. Hatte sich keiner die Zeit genommen um sie kennen zu lernen? Nun war da vielleicht ein Grund, warum sie so gemein und manipulierend war.

„Wie alt waren sie denn als ihre Mutter starb?", fragte er.

„Ich glaube sie waren ca. 7 Jahre alt", sagte Mrs Bolton, „Es überrascht mich, dass du dich nicht daran erinnerst. Du warst doch mit auf der Beerdigung. Du und Sharpay waren sowas wie die besten Freunde. Ihr seid rumgerannt und habt Fußball oder anderen Sport getrieben. Ryan hat immer nur zugeschaut."

„Echt? Waren wir oft zusammen?"

„Ja", sagte sie, „Ich glaube ich habe sogar noch ein paar Bilder von euch drei. Warte kurz." Sie stand auf und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Fünf Minuten später kam sie mit einem großen Buch zurück, das voller Bilder war. Sie legte es auf den Tisch und öffnete es. „Oh schau", rief sie, „Hier spielst du mit Sharpay Basketball. Siehst du?" Troy drehte das Buch zu ihm und schaute auf das Bild. Er war ungefähr sechs Jahre alt. Er trug ein grünes T-Shirt und eine blaue Shorts. Direkt neben ihm mit einem Ball in der Hand, stand Sharpay. Sie hatte ihr Haar in einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden und lächelte. Ihre Klamotten waren pink. Ja, wie man sieht, einige Dinge ändern sich nie.

„Wow", flüsterte er.

„Überrascht?", fragte sein Vater.

„Ja", sagte Troy, „Sehr, sehr überrascht. Ich habe mich nie erinnert."

„Hat dir Sharpay darüber nichts erzählt?"

„Nein, sie erinnert sich vielleicht selber nicht mehr daran", sagte er nur. Er blätterte die Seite um. „Ich kann es gar nicht glauben."

„Wir hatten gehofft, dass ihr drei gemeinsam aufwachsen würdet und für immer Freunde sein würdet", sagte Mrs. Bolton, „Charlotte und ich haben ab und zu darüber gescherzt, dass du und Sharpay irgendwann heiraten würdet. Du weißt, man findet nicht so viele Mädchen die gut Basketball spielen können."

„Sie hat wirklich Sport getrieben?", fragte er und überhörte einfach die Sache mit dem heiraten.

„Ja", sagte Mrs. Bolton, „Ihr hattet immer viel Spaß."

„Und warum haben wir irgendwann aufgehört uns zu treffen?"

„Nach dem Tod von Charlotte hatte ihr Vater nicht mehr die Zeit sie überall hinzufahren. Und wir hatten auch vorher schon nicht viel mit ihm zu tun. War trafen uns weil Charlotte und ich Freunde waren. Sharpay kam noch ab und zu nach der Beerdigung zu uns rüber, aber auch das höre kurz Zeit später auf. Sie war so zerknittert. Sie hing sehr stark an ihrer Mutter." Troy lächelte, als er ein Bild anschaute. Er, Sharpay und Ryan an Halloween. Er war ein Kürbis. Ryan ein Geist und Sharpay eine Hexe. Er erinnerte sich plötzlich an ein paar Dinge, wenn er die Bilder anschaute. Es viel ihm ein, dass es total komisch war, dass er vorher nie ein Bild von sich mit Sharpay und Ryan gesehen hatte. Er hatte ja schon andere Bilder aus seiner Kindheit gesehen. „Wie kommt es, dass ich diese Bilder nie zuvor gesehen habe?"

„Ich habe ein extra Buch mit diesen Bildern gemacht, nachdem Charlotte gestorben ist", sagte Mrs. Bolton, „Ich wollte es als etwas besonderes aufbewahren."

Troy nickte. „Einige von denen sind wirklich sehr schön."

„Fühl dich frei einige davon mitzunehmen", sagte Mrs. Bolton und stand auf. „Ich schaue sie mir nicht mehr an. Wenn du welche möchtest nimm sie dir und bring sie in dein Zimmer. Vielleicht willst du sie auch Sharpay und Ryan zeigen?"

Troy nickte erneut und nahm sich das Halloweenbild. „Ja", sagte er, „ich werde mir ein paar nehmen. Er wusste nicht warum es ihm so viel bedeutete. Er konnte es nicht verstehen, warum ein paar alte Bilder und zwei Personen mit denen er nicht mehr sprach, so wichtig für ihn waren. Aber sie waren es.

* * *

Sharpay stieg aus der Dusche, während sie einen ihrer Lieblingssongs summte. Sie trocknete sich ab und nahm ihren pinken Bademantel. Nachdem sie ihr Haar gekämmt hatte, band sie es zusammen und ging in ihr Zimmer. Sie berührte mit ihren Fingern kurz das Ende ihres Bettes und setzte sich vor ihren Computer. Sie konnte im Internet etwas mehr über die Juden suchen. Sie wollte ein gutes Referat machen, auch wenn sie es mit Troy Bolton machen musste. Sie schaute auf die Uhr und bemerkte, dass es 23:30 war. Ihr Vater war noch nicht daheim.

* * *

So das wars dann mal wieder. Ich hoffe hier lesen einiges die Geschichte. Bitte hinterlasst mir en Review. DAuert doch auch nicht lange.

Das nächste Kapitel kommt frühestens Ende der Woche, da ist Abiturprüfungen habe und das wichtiger ist als dies hier. Also bis dann.

Euer SirBene


	4. Kapitel 4

Sorry Leute aber ich hab es einfach nciht geschafft, weil ich ne Ausbildung anefangen habe und auch nicht die Motivation hatte um weiterzuschreiben. Hier ist jedoch das nächste Kapitel. Viel Spaß!

* * *

When Will They See? 

Maybe it's a _fairy tale_,but I believe in **happily ever after**.

* * *

Sharpay erreicht die Schule fünf Minuten bevor die erste Stunde startete. Sie wollte eigentlich eher kommen, hatte es aber einfach nicht aus dem Bett geschafft. Wenn sie früher kommt, sind viele Leute noch nicht da und sie konnte hereinkommen, ohne dass zu viel über sie geredet wurde. Klar, die Lästerei hatte sie vorher auch nicht gestört, aber jetzt tat sie es. Die Schule sprach über sie und Ryan und sie wollten einfach nicht aufhören. Irgendwann würde sie ihre Fassung vor irgendjemandem verlieren. Nun tat sie es mit einem einfachen Achselzucken ab. Das würde nie passieren! Ryan war schon einige Zeit früher mit Kelsi an der Schule angekommen. Er hatte nicht daheim geschlafen. Er war eigentlich gar nicht mehr daheim. Alles ging nur noch um seine Freundin Kelsi. Es war schrecklich. Sie wurde gegen eine Pianistin ausgetauscht!

Sharpay ging zu ihrem Spind und fand darin die Bücher für ihre erste Stunde. Doch dann kam jemand zu ihr und tippte ihr auf die Schulter. Sie drehte genervt um. „Was?"

Gabriella wich zurück, offensichtlich sehr erschrocken über Sharpays Ton.

„Uhm", sagte sie, „I wollte…"

„Was willst du, Montez?", fragte Sharpay, die Hände auf ihre Hüften gestützt.

„Hmm. Ich wollte nur wissen ob du in Ordnung bist? Ich meine…" Gabriella schluckte und bedauerte es bereits, dass sie nett zu Sharpay sein wollte. Sie schaute hinter sich und sah, wie sie von ihren Freundinnen angesehen mit einem Gesicht, das deutlich sagte ´Ich habe es dir gesagt´.

„Ob es mir gut geht?" zischte Sharpay, „Klar geht es mir gut! Warum sollte es mir auch nicht gut gehen? Und Montez, spiel hier nicht die Freundliche! Ich möchte nicht mit dir reden."

„Nun, ich dachte nur das …", begann Gabriella.

„Tu es einfach nicht", schnitt ihr Sharpay das Wort ab. Gleichzeitig war die Schulglocke zu hören. „Das war die Glocke. Ich muss los. Bye-bye!"

Sie schenkte Gabriella einen bösen Blick und marschierte an ihr vorbei, mit dem Kopf nach oben. Man konnte ihr hochhackigen Schuhe durch den Gang hallen hören. Gabriella drehte sich mit einem traurigen Blick zu ihren zwei Freundinnen um. „Ich wollte doch nur nett zu ihr sein."

„Das wissen wir", sagte Tylor und nickte wissentlich, „Aber Sharpay Evans ist halt die Ice Queen. Sie wird mit niemandem sprechen, der unter ihrem Niveau ist. Sie hasst jeden. Es ist nicht deine Schuld."

„Seht euch an wie sie mich behandelt", sagte Kelsi, „Nur weil ich mit Ryan ausgehe. Wegen ihr habe ich eine harte Zeit." Sie schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich verstehe sie nicht."

„Ich glaube kaum, dass irgendjemand sie versteht", fügte Taylor hinzu.

„Ausgenommen Ryan." Kelsi lächelte, „er ist sehr besorgt um sie, aber er will mir nicht erzählen warum."

„Apropos." Gabriella begann zu lächeln, „Wo wir gerade von Ryan sprechen. Was läuft da zwischen euch?" Sie begannen in Richtung Klasse zu laufen, wo sie Kreatives Schreiben haben. Kelsi sprach dabei über ihren Freund, „Er ist wirklich klasse. Wir haben sehr viel Spaß zusammen. Wir haben denselben Musikgeschmack und auch bei Büchern und Filmen haben wir die gleichen Vorlieben. Auch lieben wir es zu singen. Nicht die Showmusik, welche er und Sharpay normalerweise singen, sondern er hört meiner Musik zu. Wir schreiben Duette zusammen. Wir haben ein gutes für das nächste Musical geschrieben."

„Oh, ich kann es kaum erwarten", quickte Gabriella, „Troy und ich wollen gemeinsam vorsingen. Ich hoffe wir schlagen Ryan und Sharpay wieder." Sie stoppte, „Oh ist das schlimm? Ich gegen deinen Freund? Ich meine, ist das in Ordnung?"

„Klar ist es das." Kelsi lächelte, „Wir werden sehen. Ryan erzählte etwas über das Vorsingen, aber ich weiß nicht genau was es ist. Wir werden darüber sprechen, wenn wir dazu kommen." Gabriella und Tylor lachten, als sie ihren Sitz im Klassenraum fanden. Sie saßen vorne, wie immer. Gabriella schaute kurz zu Sharpay, welche hinten saß. Ryan saß neben ihr, wo er immer saß. Sie sprachen jedoch nicht mit einander, wie sie es normalerweise taten. Die Evans-Zwillinge hatten wirklich einen großen Streit.

* * *

Troy schaute seine Freundin an, als sie und ihre zwei Freundinnen sich auf ihre Plätze setzten. Er saß in keinem Fach in der Nähe von Gabriella. Er wusste, dass er sich nur ärgern würde, nicht weil er sie hasste, aber sie wusste einfach auf alles eine Antwort und er würde sich wie ein Idiot fühlen, wenn er neben ihr sitzen würde und nicht wissen würde. Er wartete darauf, dass ihr Lehrer eintreffen würde und schaute dabei ab und zu zu Sharpay hinüber, welche nur ein paar Plätze von ihm entfernt saß. Sie schaute in ihren Kalender und machte sich kleine Notizen darüber was sie noch zu tun hatte. Troy war amüsiert. Manchmal, er konnte sich nicht helfen, wunderte er sich was in ihrer kleinen Welt vorging. Ist dort nichts, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt außer Musicals, Klamotten, Make-up und Tratsch? 

Etwas sagte ihm, dass es dort etwas gab. Die Art und Weise wie sie sang, die Worte in ihren Liedern. Und sie war auch richtig süß. Er konnte nicht anders als es zu bemerken. Er verstand nicht, warum er es nicht schon vorher bemerkt hatte. Aber vielleicht kommt es daher, dass er sich früher nie die Zeit genommen hatte sie genau zu betrachten. Er hatte sie schon angeschaut, aber nie richtig betrachtet. In genau diesem Moment, viel ihr ihr Haar ins Gesicht. Er wollte aufstehen und ihr es wieder zurück hinter ihrem Ohr platzieren. Es sah aus, als hätte sie es 119 Mal gebürstet, aber das letze Mal vergessen. Das letzte Mal, welches ihr Aussehen vervollständigt hätte, das 120te Mal. Die Anzahl, wie oft sie normalerweise ihr Haar bürstete. Er konnte eine leichte Locke sehen und er wollte am liebsten ihr Haar nehmen um die Locke zu entfernen und dadurch ihr Haar ein letzes Mal zu bürsten. Um ihr Aussehen zu komplettieren. In genau diesem Moment schaute sie auf und fing seinen Blick auf. Er glaubte, das sie ihm einen bösen Blick zuwerfen wollte, aber sie gab ihm einen kleine Lächeln. Er fühlte sich überglücklich.

Sharpay schaute wieder nach unten und kritzelte etwas in ihren Kalender. Jedoch erreichte in diesem Moment ihre Lehrerin den Klassenraum und jeder in der Klasse wurde ruhig.

„Entschuldigung das ist zu spät komme." Mrs. Clark lächelte und setzte ihre Brille zurück auf die Nase, „Ich bin in ein paar Probleme geraten. Nun ich möchte, dass ihr heute nur eine Sache macht. Wenn ihr nicht fertig werdet, dann ist der Rest Hausaufgabe bis Montag. Ihr sollte ein Gedicht schreiben über etwas, was euch wirklich wichtig ist. Oder über etwas, worüber ihr denkt oder eine Erinnerung. In der nächsten Stunde werden wir es dann in der Klasse vorlesen. Es ist keine große Sache, also macht nicht so viel daraus. Mir viel nur auf, dass wir bisher nicht so viele Gedichte geschrieben haben." Troy stöhnte. Gedichte? Na super.

„Ihr könnt jetzt anfangen", sagte sie. Sofort begann die ganze Klasse Papier zu suchen, damit sie anfangen konnten das Gedicht zu schreiben. Sharpay schaute den Lehrer mit ihrem mysteriösen Blick an. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und warf ihr Haar in den Nacken. Sie nahm ihr pinkes Notizbuch, in dem sie immer ihre Geschichten schrieb, dann einen Stift und begann dann wie eine verrückte zu schreiben. Troy seufzte. Sie hatte wirklich etwas besonderes an sich. Und er wollte unbedingt herausfinden, was es war.

* * *

Als die Schulglocke zu hören war, rauschte die gesamte Klasse aus dem Raum. Troy lief hinter Gabriella, Taylor und Kelsi, während er ihrer Unterhaltung lauschte. Er wollte sich nicht daran beteiligen, da seine Gedanken immer noch bei Sharpay waren. Er konnte nicht aufhören an sie zu denken. Er verlor sich in seinen Gedanken. 

Er musste unbedingt mit ihr reden. Um ihr zu sagen, dass er ihr Lied kannte. Und das er sie unbedingt kennenlernen wollte, so wie sie wollte, dass es die Leute täten. Es war das, was sie weiterhin sang. Er drehte sich um, um zu schauen ob sie schon aus dem Klassenraum raus war, aber er war überrascht als er sah, dass sie nicht da war. Er entschloss nochmal zurück zu gehen und spähte in den Raum hinein. Sharpay saß noch an ihrem Tisch und schrieb Satz für Satz. Er konnte es nicht genau beschreiben, aber er war sich sicher, dass sie weinte. Nun, vielleicht weil er glaube sie schluchzen zu hören.

Er schlich zu ihr und passte darauf auf, dass sie ihn nicht hörte. Er setzte sich unbemerkt hinter sie. Er schaute ihr einen Moment beim schreiben zu und begann dann leise ihren Song zu singen.

_"__So many secrets,_

_So many lies._

_No-one to talk to._

_It's been awhile.__"_

Sharpay drehte ihre Kopf herum, den Mund weit geöffnet. Sie hatte noch Tränen in den Augen, nachdem sie geweint hatte, aber ihr Herz begann jede Sekunde schneller und schneller zu schlagen. Sang Troy Bolton gerade ihr Lied? Er schaute sie an und schenkte ihr sein schönstes Lächeln. Bevor sie jedoch etwas sagen konnte, sang er weiter:

_"__A lonely heart._

_In shadow of style._

_Peace; no where around,_

_It's been awhile.__"_

Sei ruhig!", schrie sie, als er mit dem Refrain fertig war, „Sei sofort still!"

„Was?", fragte er unschuldig.

„Woher weißt du von dem Lied?", schrie sie und stand auf. Sie sammelte ihre Sachen zusammen, „Wie? Hast du mir nachspioniert?"

„Nein!", sagte Troy und wusste doch das es eine Lüge war. Spionieren war genau das, was er getan hatte.

„Woher kennst du es dann?"

„Ich habe es dich singen hören", sagte er und sang weiter:

_"__My heart is in progress._

_Growing so quick._

_I wonder when someone notices_

_The real me?__"_

„SEI RUHIG!", schrie sie erneut.

„Sprich mit mir", schlug ihr Troy vor.

„Warum sollte ich mit dir reden?"

„Weil ich es gerne tun würde?"

„Aber ich nicht", sagte Sharpay und stürmte aus dem Klassenraum. Troy lief direkt hinter ihr.

„Wenn du es nicht machst, dann werde ich weiter singen!" Er folgte ihr durch die Gänge und dort wo sie auftauchten wurde sie komisch angestarrt.

„Halt die Klappe, Bolton und lass mich allein!" schrie Sharpay.

„Nein das werde ich nicht! Sprich mit mir!"

„NEIN!" Sie öffnete die Tür der Sporthalle und rannte hinein. Glücklicherweise war keiner drin. Sie warf ihre Sachen auf den Boden und wusste genau das Troy sie beobachtete.

„Urgh! Was willst du von mit, Bolton?"

„Ich möchte mit dir reden?", sagte er, „Mensch Sharpay, ich versteh dich nicht. Wenn wir an unserem Referat arbeiten sprichst du kaum mit mir und im nächsten Moment bist du wieder richtig kaltherzig. Was verbirgst du vor uns? Ich habe deine Lieder gehört und ich weiß das du etwas verbirgst."

Das geht dich überhaupt nicht an", schrie Sharpay und schaute ihn mit hasserfüllten Augen an, „Warum hörst du eigentlich überhaupt zu? Was geht dich mein Leben an?"

„Ich mache mir um dich Sorgen", sagte Troy, „Ich tue es immer noch! Ich weiß einige Dinge über dich. Und du willst ganz sicher nicht das die anderen dies erfahren. Ich möchte doch nur mit dir reden! Wieder dein Freund sein." Sharpay schaute ihn an und Tränen liefen ihr die Gesicht runter. Sie wusste worüber er sprach. Seine Eltern hatten es ihm bestimmt erzählt, aber sie wollte nicht mit ihm diskutieren.

„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, Bolton" schrie sie, „Ich möchte einfach nicht mit dir reden."

„Schön!" rief er und gab für heute auf. Er ging in Richtung Tür.

„Lass mich verdammt nochmal in Ruhe", wiederholte sie und als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, sank sie auf den Boden erschöpft von dem langen Kampf. Und das sie vor der Konfrontation geweint hatte, half ihr auch nicht viel.

Letztendlich sammelte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und ging in Richtung Toilette. Glücklicherweise waren alle anderen im Unterricht.

* * *

So das wars mal wieder. Bitte hinterlasst mir ein Review. Bitte bitte. Und hoffe es geht bald weiter hab schon mit dem nächsten Chap angefangen.

Lg SirBene


	5. Kapitel 5

So endlich hier auch en neues Kapitel. Hoffe es gefällt euch.

Lg SirBene

* * *

When Will They See? 

Maybe it's a _fairy tale_,

but I believe in **happily ever after**.

Für den Rest der Woche behandelte Sharpay Troy wie Luft. Wenn sie Geschichte hatten und sie zusammenarbeiten mussten, spielte sie dem Lehrer vor, dass alles in Ordnung wäre. Sobald sie jedoch den Klassenraum verließen, ging sie ihm aus dem Weg und ließ in allein. Sie brachten bei ihrem Projekt nicht viel zu Stande und sie wussten, dass sie zusammenarbeiten mussten.

Troy fühlte sich schlecht. Er hätte anders an die Situation herangehen müssen.

Ihm war klar, dass er ihr hätte erzählen müssen, dass er über ihr Geheimnis Bescheid wusste, aber er hätte es etwas freundlicher machen können. Er hätte es sich erleichtern können, indem er ihr Vertrauen Stück für Stück gewonnen hätte. Doch nun war es zu spät um es rückgängig zu machen und nun musste er mit der Situation leben.

Es war Donnerstag, als er eine Entscheidung traf. Ihr Projekt musste bald abgegeben werden und es könnte klappen, wenn sie sich während des Wochenendes hinsetzten würden und daran arbeiten würden. Deshalb entschied er sich dazu, sie zu Hause zu besuchen. Er würde ihr sagen, dass es ihm Leid täte und dann würde er schauen wie es läuft.

Dies war der Grund, weshalb er am Donnerstagnachmittag vor dem Haus der Evans stand und es anschaute. Er war nicht zu übersehen, dass sie reich waren. Dies sah man nicht nur am Haus, sondern auch an den Klamotten, die Ryan und Sharpay in der Schule trugen. Sie sahen schon glamourös aus. Er ging zur Haustür, wartete eine Sekunde und klopfte dann an.

Es dauerte ungefähr eine Minute, bis er jemanden auf der anderen Seite kommen hörte. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und zeigte einen Mann, den Troy nicht kannte, der jedoch nur Mr. Evans sein konnte.

„Kann ich dir helfen", fragte Mr. Evans und musterte Troy neugierig.

„Ja. Hallo", Troy machte ein Pause und sprach dann weiter, „Mein Name ist Troy Bolton und ich suche nach Sharpay. Ist sie da?"

„Nein", sagte Mr. Evans nur, „Was willst du von ihr? Ist es wichtig?"

„Ich bin ihr Projektpartner in Geschichte. Und wir müssen daran weiterarbeiten sonst fallen wir durch. Könnten sie ihr ausrichten, dass ich hier war und sie mich bitte anrufen soll?"

„Warte. Ihr fallt durch, wenn ihr es nicht schafft?", fragte Mr. Evans.

„Ja, sir."

„Dann komm rein mein Junge." Und bevor Troy irgendetwas sagen konnte, zog ihn Mr. Evans ins Haus und platzierte ihn auf der Couch.

„Ich bin oben am arbeiten. Du kannst dir entweder Obst nehmen oder auch fernsehen. Sharpay müsste eigentlich bald daheim sein. Warte auf sie und ihr könnt hier an euerem Projekt arbeiten." Troy nickte nur und schaute Mr. Evans nach, der das Zimmer verließ. Er fühlte sich merkwürdig fremd. Er saß in Sharpays Haus. Sie würde ihn auf der Stelle töten, wenn sie von dem was sie gerade tat, heimkommt. Plötzlich viel ihm ein Bild auf dem Regal ins Auge. Er stand auf und betrachtete es. Es war ohne Zweifel ein Familienpotrait. Ein sehr altes, da eine Frau mit drauf war. Sie hatte Schulterlanges Haar und blaue Augen. Sie sah Ryan sehr ähnlich woraus Troy assoziierte, dass es ihre Mutter Charlotte sein musste. Er begann am Regal entlang zu laufen, um die anderen Bilder anzuschauen. Er bemerkte bald das es aus jedem Jahr ein solches Familienpotrait gab. Als er das neuste betrachtete, bemerkte er, dass nur noch drei Leute drauf waren. Sharpay, Ryan und Paul Evans.

Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie sonst keine Familie hatten. Auf dem ältesten Bild war noch eine andere Frau drauf, die einem entgegen lächelte. Er war sich ziemlich sicher das es Charlottes Schwester sein musste. Die Frau, über die seine Mutter ihnen erzählt hatte. Sie hatte die gleichen hellen Haare wie Sharpay. Sehr, sehr, sehr helle Haar und braune Augen. Genauso wie Sharpay.

Es war verrückt. Es musste doch in der Familie liegen. Die hellen Haare und die braunen Augen. Aber wenn Troy Mr. Evans anschauten, er hatte braunes Haar und blaue Augen.

Hier stimmte etwas nicht. Wie konnte Sharpay…

„Das ist unser Familienpotrait", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm. Er drehte sich um und sah einen lächelnden Mr. Evans.

„Wir haben jedes Jahr eins gemacht. Ein Teil Erinnerung." Er packte Troy und schob ihn zu einem der älteren Bilder. „Das ist meine Frau, Charlotte."

Troy nickte, „Meine Mutter erzählte mir, dass sie tot ist. Es tut mir leid."

„Es ist in Ordnung. Es ist lang her. Sharpay hat es hart mitgenommen. Ich kann es verstehen. Seit dem Tag war sie nicht mehr die gleiche."

Troy hörte genau zu. „Meine Eltern sorgen sich richtig und Ryan und Sharpay. Sie waren auch um ihre Frau besorgt."

„Ah, dann bist du als DER Troy Bolton? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du mit Ryan und Sharpay in die Schule gehst. Seid ihr Freunde?"

Troy biss sich auf die Lippen, „Nein nicht wirklich. Wir reden und ich mache diese Projekt mit Sharpay, deshalb…"

„Schau dir die hier an", sagte Mr. Evans und zeigte ihm die Bilder auf der anderen Seite des Wohnzimmers, wo vier Bilder eingerahmt in einer Raute hingen. Troy blieb stehen und schaute überrascht auf die Bilder. Auf allen Bildern war er drauf. Warum hatte Sharpay nie etwas gesagt? Sie musste es doch wissen, wenn die Bilder dort hingen?

„Sharpay hing sie hier vor ein paar Jahren auf. Ich dachte es wäre zu schmerzvoll sie jeden Tag zu sehen. Wir haben viel Zeit mit deiner Familie verbracht. Aber es war nicht so schlimm. Es hat mir sogar sehr viel geholfen. Ich spreche mittlerweile jeden Tag mit Charlotte auch wenn sie tot ist."

„Sharpay hat sie hier hingehängt?", fragte Troy.

„Ja sie sagte, dass ihr die Zeit sehr viel bedeutet hat. Ihr beide saht so süß aus zusammen."

Troy war überrascht, als Mr. Evans das Wort 'süß' benutzte. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er sensibel ist, aber er hatte sich getäuscht, „Ja, meine Mutter hat mir letztens auch ein paar Bilder gezeigt."

„Schau dir das an", sagte Mr. Evans und nahm ein Bild von der Wand. „Es zeigt dich, Sharpay und Ryan beim Basketball spielen mit deiner Mutter und Charlotte. Ich muss sagen sie haben hoch verloren und ihr wart gerade erst sechs Jahre alt. Es war kurz bevor sie gestorben ist."

„Wer ist der andere Junge?", fragte Troy und schauten den Jungen mit den brauen Augen an. „Das ist Ryan und Sharpays Cousin. Sein Name ist Aaron."

„Ich kenn ihn nicht. Haben wir viel Zeit zusammen verbracht?

„Nein. Nur ab und zu , wenn Charlottes Schwester uns besucht hat. Aaron ist ihr Sohn."

„Ist sie nicht auch gestorben?", fragte Troy und bemerkte nicht das es etwas falsch rauskommen könnte.

„Ja", sagte Mr. Evans, „So zu der Zeit als Ryan und Sharpay gerade geboren waren."

„Was passiert mit ihrem Sohn?"

„Er wohnte schon vorher nicht bei ihr. Er wohnt bei seinem Vater in New York. Er besuchte Sandra, Charlottes Schwester, ein paar Mal im Jahr. Sie wohnte am Ende der Straße."

„Oh." Troy pausierte, „Wie viel Jahre älter ist er?"

„Zwei Jahre. Sharpay und Ryan vermissen ihn ab und zu."

„Warum besuchen sie ihn nicht?"

Mr. Evans erstarrte plötzlich und Troy verstand nicht warum. Er musste etwas Falsches gesagt haben, aber er konnte nicht erkennen was es war. Zum Glück wurde die Stille die sich zwischen den beiden aufgebaut hatte durch ein klicken in der Tür unterbrochen.

„Daddy!?", es war Sharpay die hier sprach, „Ich bin zu Hause!"

„Im Wohnzimmer", rief Mr. Evans zurück.

„Okay…", sagte sie mit einer fröhlichen Stimme und man konnte sie näher kommen hören. „Hallo Dad, ich…", sie stoppte als sie ins Wohnzimmer kam, „Bolton!?", und ihr Stimme wurde plötzlich ziemlich schrill, „Was machst du hier bei mir zu Hause?"

Troy stand dort wie festgefroren und schaut auf Sharpay. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Als er jedoch anfangen wollte zu sprechen, kam ihm Mr. Evans zuvor. „Troy kam hierher wegen eures Geschichtsreferates, damit ihr daran weiterarbeiten könnte, aber ich glaube es ist jetzt ein bisschen spät dafür."

Troy nahm nun endlich seinen Blick von Sharpay und schaute auf die Uhr. Es war 17:30. Das Abendessen hatte bereits begonnen. Er schaute zurück zu Sharpay und musste schlucken. Sie trug eine graue Sporthose, Turnschuhe und ein süßes gelbes Shirt. Aber dies war nicht das, was ihn am meisten überraschte. Er was das, was sie in der Hand hielt … einen Basketball!?

Sharpay folgte seinem Blick und als sie bemerkt, das er auf den Ball gerichtet war, warf sie ihn schnell von sich weg, als hätte sie sich die Finger an ihm verbrannt.

„Nun…", sagte Mr. Evans, nachdem keiner etwas gesagt hatte, „Ich lass euch kurz alleine, aber ihr könnte heute nicht mehr daran arbeiten. Sharpay du machst dann bald Abendessen ja?

Sharpay schaute ihren Vater an, „Ja", sagte sie schnell, und schaute ihrem Vater nach, als er das Zimmer verließ und die Tür schloss. Dann schaute sie zu Troy und man konnte richtig ihre Verärgerung in ihrem Gesicht erkennen.

„Was machst du hier in meinem Haus?!" schrie sie.

Troy wich zurück, „Was? Ich kam um mich zu entschuldigen."

„Entschuldigen? Für was!?"

„Das ich deinen Song gehört habe", sagte Troy, „es tut mir leid."

„Nun das solltest du auch!", meinte sie, „Aber du hast kein Recht hier herüber zu kommen."

„Ich habe geklopft und dein Vater hat mich hereingebeten!", protestiere Troy.

Sharpay rollte mit den Augen und genau in diesem Moment erschien der Kopf ihres Vaters in der Tür. „Entschuldigt dass ich unterbreche, aber ich habe vergessen dich zu fragen wie das Spiel gelaufen ist?"

„Wir haben gewonnen", sagte sie und lächelte.

„Wirklich? Hast du gepunktet?"

„Aber klar doch Daddy!", kicherte sie, „Ich punkte immer … 7mal heute."

„Ich bin stolz auf dich", lächelte er und verschwand wieder aus dem Raum.

Troy schaute auf Sharpay und schluckte, „Du spielst Basketball?"

Sharpay grinste ihn höhnisch an, „Nein, ich liebe es nur mit einem Ball im Arm um den Block zu laufen um dann vollgeschwitzt nach Hause zu kommen, damit mein Vater denkt ich würde es tun."

Troy wich erneut zurück, „Kein Grund mich umbringen zu wollen. Ich wollte doch nur nett sein."

„Ich glaube du solltest jetzt gehen."

„Nein!"

„Doch."

„Nein, nicht bevor du meine Absicht akzeptierst und wir dann an unserem Projekt am Wochenende arbeiten können."

„Nein werde ich nicht!", sagte Sharpay, „Du spionierst mir nach. Ich kann nicht mit dir sprechen."

„Wir müssen aber oder wir bekommen eine schlechte Note", sagte Troy.

„Wirklich?", fragte sie nur.

„Sharpay…?", bettelte Troy und versuchte ihre Hand zu fassen.

Sie sprang weg von ihm, „Lass mich endlich in Ruhe Bolton. Ich habe es dir hundert Mal gesagt und sage ich es dir erneut. Lass mich endlich in Ruhe. Du kennst mich nicht und du wirst mich auch nie kennen lernen. Sieh den Tatsachen ins Gesicht. Wir leben in zwei verschiedenen Welten. Und nun verlass verdammt nochmal mein Haus!"

Troys Hoffnung war weg. „Also schön", sagte er und ging in Richtung Tür, „Aber denk drüber nach. Ich versuche nur nett zu sein. Ich glaube du bist nicht so schlecht wie die anderen glauben, dass du es bist."

Sharpay ignorierte ihn, „und komm ja nicht auf die Idee irgendjemandem zu erzählen, dass ich Basketball spiele."

Troy zuckte mit den Achseln und verschwand.

„Urgh!", schrie Sharpay und warf sich auf die Couch, „Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Verdammter Troy Bolton!"

Ihr Dad kam herein, um nach ihr zu schauen, „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung Shar?"

„Nein", sagte Sharpay und setzte sich hin, „Alles in Ordnung. Ich werde jetzt Abendessen machen."

„Ist schon ok", saget Mr. Evans, „Du machst dir am besten später etwas für dich. Ich muss los, ich habe noch einen wichtigen Termin."

„Oh", sagte Sharpay und pausierte kurz, „Ist Ryan zu Hause?"

„Nein er über das Wochenende bei Kelsi." Er ging in Richtung Haustür, „Ich sehe dich morgen?"

Sharpay nickte und trocknete ihre Tränen, „Ja."

Sie wartete, bis sie sicher war, das ihr Vater wirklich weg war. Dann ging sie unter die Dusche. Danach schaltete sie ihren Organizer an und bestellte sich eine Pizza. Sie brauchte sich nichts zu essen machen, wenn sie alleine daheim war. Sie schaltete den Fernseher an und schaute sich ein paar langweilige Filme an.

Nachdem die Pizza kam und sie sie gegessen hatte, setzte sie sich an ihren Laptop.

Sie öffnete Google und tippte einen Namen ins Suchfeld. Nachdem Name, Nummer und Adresse angezeigt wurden, schaute sie sie eine Zeit lang an.

Bevor sie den Computer abschaltete, schrieb sie die Informationen in ihr Heft.

* * *

So das wars mal wieder. Hoffe ich bekomme en Review von euch. Einfach unten auf den Knopf drücken. 


	6. Kapitel 6

Maybe it's a fairy tale,

Maybe it's a _fairy tale_,  
but I believe in **happily ever after**.

Sharpay kam am Freitag mit einer großen Unsicherheit in die Schule. Sie hatte große Angst davor, dass Troy seinen Teamkameraden alles über sie erzählt hatte. Ein kleiner Teil von ihr glaubte, dass seine Teamkameraden ihm vielleicht auch gar nicht glauben würden.

Sie schaute sich um. Alle Augen waren wie immer auf sie gerichtet. Jedoch konnte sie keine Veränderung darin erkennen. Sie sahen wie immer aus.

Sie wussten es also nicht. Sharpay atmete erleichtert aus und rauschte die Halle entlang. Die Meute teilte sich wie immer vor ihr. Sie erreichte ihren Spind und öffnete ihn, um ihre Bücher herauszuholen, welche sie für Geschichte brauchte.

Oh nein. Nicht schon wieder Troy Bolton. Sie hatte ihre Sachen zusammen und ging nun zu ihrer ersten Stunde. Sie setzte sich auf ihren Platz, ignorierte jedoch Troy's Blick. Sie wusste, dass er sie anschaute. Kurz nachdem es geklingelt hatte, waren sie auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek.

Sharpay warf ihre Bücher auf den Tisch und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Sie ignorierte Troy immer noch, genauso wie sie es die letzten Tage getan hatte. Sie nahm sich ein Buch und öffnete es dort, wo sie aufgehört hatte. Nun fing sie an zu lesen, schaute aber ab und zu über den Rand ihres Buches. Troy schaute sie die ganze Zeit an und tat nichts.

Nachdem sich dieses Szenario zehn Minuten lang abspielte, hielt Sharpay es nicht mehr aus. „Bolton!", zischte sie, „Warum starrst du mich so an? Such dir jemand anderen, den du so anstarren kannst."

Troy zuckte mit den Augenbrauen, „Oh, du redest also mit mir?" Das war es, was er wollte.

„Ja", zischte Sharpay, „Aber nur, weil du endlich mal etwas machen sollst. Der Vortrag schreibt sich nicht von selbst. Könntest du vielleicht was aufschreiben?"

„Ich denke wir sollten über gestern reden", sagte er.

„Das glaube ich nicht. Lass diesen Gedanken in deinem Kopf", murmelte Sharpay und ihre Augen wanderten zurück zum Buch, las aber nicht weiter. Sie gab vor zu lesen und wartete darauf, dass Troy ihr etwas erwidern würde.

„Aber…", begann Troy, „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Basketball spielst."

„Shhhhh!", sagte Sharpay und schaute sich eiligst um, ob jemand sie gehört hatte, „Sprich nicht so laut darüber."

Troy lachte. Er liebte es sich mit ihr zu kabbeln. „Oh!", sagte er und begann seine Stimme zu heben, „Du willst also nicht, dass jemand weiß, dass du Bask-."

„Halt die Klappe!", unterbrach Sharpay ihn, genauso wie an dem Tag, als er ihren Song sang.

„Warum sollte ich?", fragte Troy, „Du redest nicht mir also, also warum sollte ich dich nicht belästigen?"

Sharpay knallte ihr Buch zu. Sie waren nur ein paar Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. „Wie oft habe ich es dir jetzt schon gesagt Bolton?", zischte sie, „Ich möchte nicht dass du freundlich zu mir bist. Aber wenn du nicht endlich die Klappe hältst, dann mache ich dein Leben zur Hölle. Genauso das deiner Freundin und das von deinen Freunden. Verstanden?"

Troy schaute ihr in die Augen, „Du riechst gut."

Sharpay warf sich mit einem Ausdruck von Ekel auf dem Gesicht zurück, „Sei ruhig!"

„Kann ich dir nicht mal ein Kompliment machen?"

„Nein!", sagte Sharpay und schnalzte mit den Fingern, „Behalte deine Gedanken bei dir. Wer weiß, vielleicht wird ja Montez Eifersüchtig, wenn du mein Parfum magst?"

Troy schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf, „Musst du sie Montez nennen?"

„Ich nenne sie so wie ich will, Bolton.", antwortete Sharpay und öffnete ihr Buch um weiter zu lesen. Sie nahm sich ihren Stift und ihren Block und begann sich Notizen zu machen.

Sie kam nicht sehr weit, da Troy sie erneut unterbrach, „Warum magst du pink so gerne?"

Sie atmete verärgert aus als sie sagte, „Warum magst du Basketball? Gleiche dumme Frage."

„Warum magst DU Basketball?", fragte Troy nur um ihr auf die Nerven zu gehen.

„Müssen wir das erneut diskutieren?", meckerte sie.

Ja, bis du mir sagst, was du machst?", sagte Troy, „Bist du gut? Hast du Lust ein paar Körbe zu werfen?"

Sie rollte mit den Augen, „Lass mich doch endlich in Ruhe. Es ist nichts, womit du dein kleines Gehirn belasten musst."

Sie klangen wie ein Ehepaar, das seit 50 Jahren verheiratet ist, aber sie merkten es nicht. Troy liebte es Sharpay zu necken, auch weil sie immer wieder darauf einging. Und Sharpay dachte Troy ginge ihr auf die Nerven, bis sie nicht mehr zu ihm sagte, dass er aufhören solle.

„Aber ich wollte … Ich wusste nicht dass du spielst? Ich dachte du wärst nicht so richtig sportlich?"

„Da ist eine Menge an Dingen von denen du nichts weißt Bolton."

„Hör endlich auf mich Bolton zu nennen. Ich habe auch einen Namen!", sagte Troy.

„Ich weiß, aber ich nenne dich so wie ich will."

Genau in diesem Moment läutete die Glocke und Sharpay sammelte ihre Sachen zusammen. Als sie gerade dabei war zu gehen, hielt Troy sie auf.

„Wir sollten dieses Wochenende daran weiterarbeiten, meinst du nicht auch?", fragte er sie, „Du könntest zu mir nach Hause kommen.

Sharpay seufzte. Sie wusste dass sie sich treffen musste, „Na gut, welcher Tag?"

„Samstag?", schlug Troy vor.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich da Zeit habe. Ich habe ein Sp…", sie stoppte sich selber, „Ich habe ein Date zum Mittag."

Troy grinste. Er wusste dass sie „Spiel" sagen wollte, „OK, dann komm danach zu mir?"

Sie rollte mit den Augen, „Na gut, welche Zeit?"

„Wenn du mit deinem ´Date´ fertig bist. Ich bin den ganzen Tag daheim."

Sharpay nickte, „ In Ordnung, tschau-tschau!" Sie schaute ihn ein letztes Mal an und schlenderte dann aus der Bibliothek heraus. Troy schaute ihr nach. Wenn sie glaubte er würde aufgeben, dann hatte sie sich geirrt.

Auf jetzt, Jungs!" Coach Bolton klatschte in seine Hände, „Zwei und zwei zusammen und dann spielt ihr ein bisschen Eins gegen Eins!"

Troy und Chad gingen sofort zusammen und warfen sich den Ball hin und her.

Troy's Gedanken waren weit weg vom Training. Er dachte über Sharpay nach.

„Hey!", sagte Chad um zu ihm hindurch zu dringen, „Du schweifst ab!"

„Tut mir leid.", entschuldigte sich Troy und nahm den Ball.

„Worüber hast du denn nachgedacht?", fragte Chad und bekam den Ball zurück, „Gabby?"

„Ja ich habe über Gabby nachgedachte. Meine Freundin."

Chad schenkte ihm einen seltsamen Blick, „Okay, aber mach es nicht. Bleib mit deinen Gedanken beim Spiel.

Sharpay aß ihr Essen, während sie innerlich Ryan und Kelsi verfluchte. Sie saßen weiter am gleichen Tisch zur Mittagszeit. Es war ja auch immer schon so. Der Drama Club hatte den Tisch auf der Empore und keiner traute sich ihn zu besetzen, während sie es sich nicht trauten sich an einen Tisch unten in der Halle zu setzen. Sie hasste es, sich nach dem Streit mit Ryan an diesen Tisch zu setzen. Auch weil Ryan und Kelsi sich alle zehn Sekunden küssten und es war für sie wirklich ekelhaft ihrem Bruder dabei zuzusehen.

Auch wenn sie das Essen der Cafeteria hasste, nahm sie einen weiteren Bissen und kaute darauf herum.

Keine Chance! Sie konnte keine Sekunde länger an diesem Tisch verbringen. Sie schob ihr Essen in die Tischmitte und stand auf, danach schnappte sie sich ihre Tasche und verschwand die Treppen hinunter. Sie interessierte es auch nicht ob jemand bemerkte, dass sie weg war. Sie wusste sowieso schon die Antwort. Sie würden es nicht bemerken, da sie ja einander hatten.

Sie raste durch die Schule, bis sie die Aula erreicht hatte. Dort öffnete sie die Tür und rauschte hinein, dabei erschreckte sie die Schüler die dort drin saßen.

„Raus mit euch!", sagte sie und warf ihre Tasche auf die Bühne, „Alle raus! Sofort!" Alle verließen, nachdem sie ihre Sachen zusammengepackt hatten, fluchtartig die Aula.

Nachdem die Tür verschlossen war, konnte sie nur noch allen Frust aus sich herausschreien. Sie hasste ihr Leben!

Troy's Blick folgte Sharpay, als sie sich ihren Weg durch die Cafeteria bahnte und hinaus. Er wunderte sich, wo sie hin wollte.

„Ich", er schaute Zeke an, „Ich muss mal aufs Klo. Seh dich in der nächsten Stunde." Bevor Zeke irgendetwas erwidern konnte, war Troy schon aus der Cafeteria verschwunden. Er hatte eine Idee wo sie hinwollte, doch sicher war er sich nicht. Er folgte ihr in sicherem Abstand und sah sie in die Aula verschwinden. Kurz danach kamen ein paar Schüler heraus. Er konnte es sich nur so erklären, dass sie sie hinausgeworfen hatte. Er wusste, dass sie alleine sein wollte, aber er konnte nicht anders. Er öffnete die Tür und fand eine sehr wütende Sharpay vor, welche am Schreien war.

Als die Tür mit einem Krachen ins Schloss fiel, drehte sie sich um, „Hab ich euch nicht gesagt ihr sollt verschwinden?", schrie sie. Erst jetzt realisierte sie, dass es Troy war, der dort stand, „Was machst du denn hier? Verfolgst du mich schon wieder? Bist du ein Stalker?"

„Nein, habe ich nicht", sagte er und hob ebenfalls seine Stimme. Er wusste, dass er nur so jetzt mit ihr reden konnte, „Ich sah dich aus der Cafeteria verschwinden und wollte nachschauen ob bei dir alles in Ordnung ist."

„Also bist du mir gefolgt", schlussfolgerte sie, „also doch ein Stalker!"

„Nein ich bin nie nicht hinter dir hergeschlichen", schrie Troy. „Nie nicht?", schrie Sharpay, „Lern erst mal Deutsch bevor du weiter mit mir redest!"

„Es tut mir leid dass ich meine Wörter nicht so perfekt auswähle, wie du deine!", schrie er zurück.

„Das habe ich nie gesagt!" „Ich weiß", meinte Troy, „ich wollte dich nur ein wenig ärgern. Ist doch viel besser als gar nicht mit dir zu reden."

„Nun, deine Beleidigungen würden mehr bringen, wenn sie genauer auf mich zutreffen würden!", schrie sie und stürmte auf ihn zu.

„Bitte was? Beleidigungen? Das sollten keine Beleidigungen sein, sondern eher Komplimente."

Sie brach ihre Bewegung ab, „Ach wirklich? Ich dachte es wäre eine Beleidigung!"

Er lächelte sie an. Nun hatte er etwas Komisches geschafft. Sie hatte aufgehört zu schreien. „Es war wirklich keine, Sharpay", sagte er und nahm ihre Hand, „du glaubst, dass sich keiner um dich sorgen würde, aber das ist nicht wahr. Ich mache mir Sorgen."

Sie zog ihre Hände aus den seinen und ging ein paar Schritte zurück, „Das ist kompletter Schwachsinn und das weißt du auch, Troy."

„Nein ist es nicht. Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um dich und du verheimlichst etwas. Ich würde gerne wissen was es ist, weil ich glaube, dass du nicht so gemein bist wie du immer tust."

„Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte sie, „Du kennst mich doch gar nicht."

„Nein, dass tue ich auch nicht, aber nur weil du niemanden an dich heran lässt."

„Dafür habe ich meine Gründe", sagte sie, schnappte sich ihre Tasche und wollte in Richtung Tür gehen. Doch Troy bekam sie am Arm zu fassen, „Hör mir doch zu Sharpay".

„NEIN!", sagte sie bestimmt, „Ich habe dir nichts zu sagen. Ich weiß auch nicht warum du versucht freundlich zu mir zu sein. Gewinnst du vielleicht 50€ wenn du mit der Eiskönigin redest? Ich würde dir das Doppelte geben wenn du mich endlich in Ruhe lassen würdest."

„Es gibt keine Wette!", sagte Troy und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Er streichelte ihre Hand mit seinem Daumen. „Ich möchte dich wirklich nur kennen lernen."

Sie schaute ihn mit einem Blick an, der ihm sagte, dass sie überlegte in wie weit sie ihn in ihr Leben einweihen sollte. „Nein…", flüsterte sie schließlich.

„Ich werde der ganzen Schule dein Geheimnis erzählen, wenn du nicht mit mir redest", sagte Troy.

Er wusste, dass er sie erpresste, aber sie musste ihn einfach verstehen. Er wollte sie einfach besser kennen. Glaubte sie ihm nicht wie viele Sorgen er sich machte? Sie waren seit dem Kindergarten beste Freunde gewesen. Sie hatten Spaß gehabt und mit ihren Müttern Basketball gespielt.

Sie stoppte in der Bewegung und schaute ihn an. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Also gut", flüsterte sie, „Ich werde mit dir reden. Aber wenn sich dies alles zu einem großen Scherz herausstellen sollte, dann werde ich dich töten Troy Bolton, haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Du musst mich aber auch Troy nennen", ließ er sie wissen und kreuzte seine Arme.

„Okay, TROY…", spottete sie, „Ich werde am Sonntag zu dir nach Hause kommen. Da können wir dann gemeinsam an unserem Projekt arbeiten und auch REDEN, so wie du es unbedingt willst."

„Das ist alles was ich von dir will." Er lächelte.

Troy bemerkte, dass sie sich ein bisschen verändert hatte. Und so wie sie sich jetzt verhielt, hatte er also doch Recht. Es gab eine komplett andere Seite, die Sharpay hatte, welche die Schule nicht kannte.

Sie lehnte sich ein Stück vor und küsste seine Backe.


	7. Kapitel 7

Maybe it's a _fairy tale_,  
but I believe in **happily ever after**.

Troy wachte am Samstag mit einem komischen Gefühl im Magen auf. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er war sehr aufgeregt. Er verstand nicht, warum er so aufgeregt war, obwohl nur Sharpay ihn besuchen würde.

Er rannte den ganzen Tag durch das Haus, um Dinge für ihre Ankunft vorzubereiten. Sie war früher schon hier gewesen, klar, aber das war lange her und er wollte doch einen guten Eindruck machen. Auch wenn er wusste, das er nicht den Luxus besaß den sie hatte, aber er wollte doch sein bestes geben.

Nun war es 11:30 und der Moment kam immer näher. Er legte seine Sachen auf den Küchentisch.

Seine Eltern waren auf ihrer allwochenendlichen Shoppingtour unterwegs und ließen ihn allein daheim. Dadurch hatte er sich überlegt, dass sie in der Küche arbeiten könnten, da sie so alles in der Nähe hatten. Außerdem wollte er ihr nicht sein Zimmer zeigen. Er hoffte die Küche würde für die Ice-Queen perfekt sein. Ah verdammt, die Ice-Queen Theorie war ja verworfen. Er arbeitete an einer neuen und er begann sie so zu kennen, wie … Sharpay Evans, ein wirklich süßes Mädchen … welches gerne Basketball spielte?

Er ging nach oben, um seinen Laptop zu holen. Er wusste, dass sie ihr Referat niederschreiben musste, so dass er alles bereit haben wollte, damit sie ihn womöglich nicht noch anschreien würde, dass er unvorbereitet sei.

Gerade als er den Laptop auf dem Tisch platziert hatte, klopfte es an der Tür. Er ging hinaus ums sie zu öffnen, während sein Herz immer schneller und fester schlug.

WARTE! Warum war er so aufgeregt? Er war doch nur Sharpay! Er öffnete die Tür und sie enthüllte eine lächelnde Sharpay … mit einem Basketball in ihrer Hand!

„Hi", jubelte sie. Sie betrachtete ihn erwartungsvoll, aber es schien so als wäre er in der Tür festgefroren, „Ähm, kann ich reinkommen?"

Troy riss sich aus der Starre, „Aber klar", er lächelte als er sie passieren ließ, „komm rein."

„Danke", kicherte sie, „Wo werden wir arbeiten?"

„Hier in der Küche", sagte Troy, „Meine Eltern sind nicht zu Hause, somit haben wir das ganze Haus für uns." Sie zeigte ihm ein weiteres Lächeln und folgte ihm in die Küche, „Schönes Haus habt ihr!"

„Danke", sagte er unbeholfen.

Nervös wie auch sie war, setzte sie sich auf einen der der Stühle am Tisch und schaute ihn an, „Nun?", begann sie, „Was machen wir?"

Troy schaute sie an und entschied sich dann etwas über Klamotten zu sagen, welche er seitdem sie erschienen war angestarrt hatte, „Was hast du denn bis eben gemacht?"

Sie lachte, „Ich komme direkt von eine Spiel. Ich dachte du wüsstest das."

„Ja, ich mag was du trägst. Es steht dir." „Danke", antwortete sie und grinste dabei noch breiter.

Als sie an diesem Morgen wach geworden war, hatte sie sich entschieden ihm ihren richtigen Charakter zu zeigen. Sie wusste, dass er ES wusste, also wollte sie auch sie selbst sein, solange sie bei ihm war. Und auch ein Teil von ihr wollte es so. Sie wusste, dass sie ihm vertrauen konnte, dass er es nicht der Schule verraten würde. Auch hoffte etwas in ihr, dass sie gemeinsam ein bisschen Basketball spielen würden, wenn sie mit der Arbeit fertig wären.

„Herzlich willkommen", er lächelte.

Er fand es komisch Sharpay in solchen Klamotten zu sehen. Ihr Aussehen im Allgemeinen. Ihr Haar war zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Sie hatte kaum Make-up aufgetragen. Sie trug ein weißes Top und eine grüne männliche Shorts. Dazu trug sie weiße Socken, welche kurz unter ihren Knien endeten und grüne Schuhe um ihr Outfit abzurunden.

Sie hatte also vollkommen ihren Verstand verloren, folgerte Troy – es war noch stilvoll, obwohl es bequem war. Es herrschte eine unbeholfene Stille, wo keiner wusste, was er sagen sollte und somit schauten sie sich nur gegenseitig an.

Letztendlich entschied Sharpay, das sie die Stille unterbrechen sollte, „So! Was möchtest du zuerst machen? Mit dem Referat starten? Oder erst ein paar Notizen machen? Besprechen, wie wir es der Klasse vortragen sollen?

Troy setzte sich auf die andere Seite des Tisches, „Ich könnte anfangen die Präsentation zu machen", sagte er und zeigte dabei auf den Laptop, „und du könntest derweil ein paar weitere Notizen machen?"

„Sicher", sie lächelte. Sie nahm sich ein Buch, öffnete es und begann zu lesen. Sie konnte sich jedoch nicht konzentrieren, weil Troy sie immer noch anstarrte.

„Troy?", versuchte sie es, „Erde an Troy!? Hallo, hab ich irgendwas in meinem Gesicht?", lachte sie.

„Nein!", sagte Troy, „Es ist nur … du siehst richtig gut so aus."

„Was soll das den heißen? Seh ich nicht gut aus wenn ich in der Schule bin?" „Nein so hab ich das nicht gemeint."

„Ich weiß was du gemeint hast, du Dummerchen", lachte Sharpay und gab ihm einen leichten Klaps ins Gesicht. „Nun ich hatte mir gedacht, dass wenn wir hier genug gelernt haben, dass wir dann draußen vielleicht ein wenig Eins gegen Eins spielen würden?"

„Wirklich?", fragte Troy überrascht.

„Ja warum nicht . Könnte lustig werden."

„Sicher", sagte Troy, „Es würde mich freuen mit dir zu spielen. So kann ich sehen was du kannst." „Oh ich kann sehr viel", sagte Sharpay. „Ich glaube, dass ich nicht wirklich alles wissen will", lachte Troy.

„Gut, deine Entscheidung", sagte sie nur und warf ihren Kopf zurück, „Was brauchen wir noch alles? Ich bin müde vom vielen lesen."

„Hmm. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich glaube wir haben genug zusammen um die Präsentation zu machen. Was möchtest du denn für eine Note haben?

Sie lachte erneut. „Ist mir egal. Warum lässt du es mich nicht schreiben. Ich weiß einiges über das Zeug."

„Gut", sagte er und schob ihr den Laptop rüber, „und was soll ich in der Zeit machen?"

Sie sah ich an und verschränkte die Arme, „Ich möchte ja nicht unhöflich klingen, aber … hast du etwas zu essen? Ich bin ganz schön hungrig. Ich hab seit halb 7 heute Morgen nichts mehr gegessen.

„Aber klar doch", sagte Troy, „Ich bin auch hungrig." Er stand auf um im Kühlschrank nach etwas essbarem zu suchen, während Sharpay weiter mit dem Laptop arbeitete. „Was möchtest du?"

Sie schwang ihre Hand in einem Kreis, das Troy sagte, dass es ihr egal war, was es gab. „Wie wäre es mit dem Rest von gestern? Lasagne?" Sie nickte nur.

Er nahm die Schüssel aus dem Kühlschrank und legte sie auf den Tisch, damit er ein paar Teller holen konnte. Dabei schaute er Sharpay die ganze Zeit an. Ihre Finger flogen währenddessen über die Tasten. Ihr Blich war ängstlich.

Er fand zwei Teller und tat etwas von der Lasagne darauf. Er nahm sich einen Teller um ihn in die Mikrowelle zu stellen. Aber als er sich umdrehte, hatte Sharpay sich schon einen Teller genommen und angefangen zu essen. „Weißt du", begann er, während er ihr beim Essen zusah, „Ich könnte es für dich aufwärmen." „Nein", sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, „Es gut und ich bin wirklich hungrig."

„Okay", lachte er. Dann setzte er sich hin und wartete darauf, dass die Mikrowelle fertig wurde. Als sie fertig war, nahm er den Teller heraus und begann ebenfalls zu essen.

Zwei Stunden später schob Sharpay den Laptop von sich weg und signalisierte damit, dass sie fertig war, „Ah!", gähnte sie und streckte sich, „Ich bin so fertig, aber letztendlich sind wir fertig."

„Komplett?"

Sie nickte, „Wir müssen nur noch entscheiden, wie wir es der Klasse präsentieren wollen. Aber das kann warten, oder?"

„Sicher", sagte Troy und nickte enthusiastisch. Er schaute auf die Uhr und sah, dass es so gegen 2 Uhr war. Sharpay lächelte und schnappte sich den Ball vom Stuhl, „Wollen wir dann spielen?"

„Ja wir können", sagte Troy, „Aber ich dachte mir du könntest mir vielleicht mit diesem Gedicht helfen, welches wir für morgen schreiben müssen?"

Sharpay kicherte, „Aber klar, nehm es mit nach draußen und wir können uns in Graß setzen. Ich brauche frische Luft. Aber zuerst Basketball!"

Troy stand auf, nahm sich seine Sachen und rannte nach draußen, Sharpay direkt an seinen Versen. Das erste was sie tat war, in Richtung des Korbes zu laufen und den Ball zu werfen. Er ging rein.

„Uh-uuh", meinte Troy, „Das war wirklich ein guter Wurf weißt du das? Du bist gut!"

„Ich bin brillant", sagte sie und grinste.

Er nahm sich den Ball und dribbelte, „Also eins gegen eins?", fragte er.

„Aber klar, ich muss doch sehen, ob ich besser bin als du." „Das bezweifle ich", lachte er.

Sharpay lachte auch aber dann wurde sie ernst, „Ich auch!"

„Also los", sagte er, „lass uns spielen und dann hilfst du mir bei den Hausaufgaben."

„OK", sie nahm ihm den Ball aus der Hand, dribbelte hinter ihn und warf der Ball. Er ging rein. „Gut", meinte Troy, „Du holst den Ball und ich hol mir den anderen also los!"

Sharpay lachte und warf den Ball, „Warum brauchst du eigentlich meine Hilfe für das Gedicht? Kannst du es nicht alleine?" Er rannte hinter sie und warf, 1-1 „Ich hasse Gedichte und du bist darin wirklich gut!"

„Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte sie und warf von der Mitte des Feldes aus und der Ball verfehlte den Korb, „Wie?" Er nahm den Ball und lächelte sie an, während er eine kurze Pause machte, „Ich hab dein Lied gehört, schon vergessen?"

„Oh, als du mich die ganze Zeit verfolgt hast?", sagte sie und nahm ihm den Ball weg. „Hey, du schummelst. Außerdem habe ich dich nicht verfolgt."

„Aber klar hast du", kicherte sie und warf ihm den Ball zu, „Aber trotzdem danke. Ich höre es immer gerne wenn mir jemand sagt, dass ich gut bin. Es ist schön das zu hören." „Ich weiß!", lachte Troy, „Kann ich dich etwas fragen?" „Immer", lachte Sharpay, während sie den Ball dribbelte, den sie gerade bekommen hatte.

„Wie kommt es, dass du so kalt zu jedem bist in der Schule? Ich meine … Warum bist du nicht so wie du jetzt hier bist?"

„Da gibt es viele Gründe. Ich möchte nicht darüber reden. Vielleicht werde ich es dir irgendwann mal erzählen." „Oh…", Troy lächelte sie an, „Du möchte also, dass wir eines Tages zusammenkommen?"

Sie stoppte und hielt den Ball in den Händen fest, „Wäre lustig. Auch weil ich dann jemanden zum Reden hätte." „Hast du nicht Ryan?"

„Habe ich …", sie stoppte, „Aber ich denke mal du hast gemerkt, dass wir im Moment nicht wirklich mit einander reden." „Klar habe ich das. Und warum ist das so?"

„Er ist die ganze Zeit mit Kelsi beschäftigt", höhnte Sharpay, „Und er war der einzige Freund den ich je hatte."

Troy konnte sich vorstellen, wie sie sich fühlte. Nun nahm er ihr den Ball ab und sagte, „Aber jetzt hast du ja auch mich. Wir können ab und zu ja was zusammen unternehmen!"

„Es würde mich freuen", sagte sie und hatte überhaupt keine Lust mehr noch weiter zu spielen. Sie mochte es einfach nur sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Dann warf sie sich auf ein Stück Gras in ihrer Nähe und schaute ihn an, „So als wären wir wieder Kinder oder?"

„Ja", meinte Troy und setzte sich mit dem Ball in der Hand direkt neben sie, „Als wir Kinder waren. Erinnerst du dich?"

„Aber klar erinnere ich mich", sagte sie und schaute in liebevoll an, „Deine Familie war einer der wichtigsten Dinge für meine Mutter. Ich werde niemals die Zeit vergessen, die wir zusammen verbracht haben."

„Es tut mir leid, das mit deiner Mutter. Meine Mutter hat mir erzählt was passiert ist."

Sharpay wurde still und schaute hoch in den Himmel, „Es ist lange her. Ich kann mich kaum noch an sie erinnern. Es gab eine Zeit, wo ich sehr sauer auf sie war, nachdem sie gestorben ist. Ich wollte, dass sie wieder lebte, damit ich sie erneut umbringen konnte", seufzte sie, „Es ist schwer mit zwei Männern zu leben Troy. Als Mädchen verstehst du?"

„Ich kann es mir vorstellen. Und du sagtest ja auch, du hast keine richtigen Freunde. Dann ist es noch härter", sagte er, während er mit dem Ball in der Hand spielte.

Sharpay nickte, „Aber ich habe und werde es überleben. Ich mache meine eigenen Sachen und denke auch so. Ich bin glücklich so." „Aber vermisst du ab und zu nicht einfach Freunde?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, „Es wäre bestimmt lustig mit ein paar Freunden ins Kino zu gehen aber hey. Ich bin nicht hier um mich zu beklagen. Ich spiele drei Tage die Woche Basketball mit meinem Team und wir haben viel Spaß. Sie mögen mich so wie ich bin."

„Achso", Troy machte eine Pause, „Der Tag, in der Schule, als du und Ryan diskutiert habt. Worüber habt ihr denn gesprochen? Du klangst ziemlich genervt!"

„Dies ist alles ein Teil von dem, was ich dir irgendwann mal erzählen werde", antwortete Sharpay und lächelte. Dann setzte sie sich aufrecht hin und nahm sein Heft, „Möchtest du, dass ich einfach irgendwas schreibe?"

„Das wäre wirklich nett", sagte Troy und setzte einen bettelnden Blick auf, „Aber lass es nach mir klingen. Nicht so viel Sharpay-isch!" „Oh, ist das so schlimm?"

„Nein, aber der Lehrer muss ja glauben, dass ich es geschrieben habe."

„Okay. Gib mir fünf Minuten und ich schreibe dir was zusammen."

Troy nickte und stand auf um ein paar Körbe zu werfen. Er wollte mehr eins gegen Eins gegen Sharpay spielen, wenn sie fertig war.

„Hey Troy!", fragte sie, „Erinnerst du dich an das Lied „Breaking Free"? Nach dem Winter Musical?" „Aber klar", sagte er und schaute sie an, „Was ist damit?" „Es hat nicht lange gehalten oder?" „Nein nicht wirklich." Sie nickte und schaute auf das Papier.

„Warum?"

„Es wäre schön selber auszubrechen. Wenn ich das machen würde, dann könnte ich ich sein. Ich könnte mit dir Sport treiben. Und könnte solche Klamotten auch in der Schule tragen."

„Es steht dir wirklich gut", bemerkte Troy, „Aber du kannst das doch tun. Keiner sagt, dass du nicht ausbrechen kannst. Ich meine Gabby ist Mitglied im Theaterclub und im Schulischen Zehnkampf Team. Du könntest Theater und Sport machen. So wie ich."

Aber bedenke die Schule. Es könnte ein neuer „Status Quo" entstehen."

Troy lachte, „Das könnte in der Tat lustig werden."

Sharpay rollte mit den Augen, „Es war lustig genug. Ich mochte nur nicht das Ende. Hat Gabriella nicht ihr Essen auf mich geworfen?

„Es war ein Unfall. Außerdem ist Gabby sehr ungeschickt. Es war nicht ihre Schuld."

„Schau dich an", sagte Sharpay und stand auf um mit ihm zu spielen, „Du verteidigst deine Freundin."

„Nun das ist mein Job!"

„Nun, wie läuft es bei euch beiden?", fragte Sharpay.

„Es läuft gut", lächelte Troy, „Ich meine, sie ist wirklich süß und so, aber ich habe das Gefühl als würde ich ins Leere laufen. Ich verbringe kaum Zeit mit ihr. Vielleicht sind wir einfach zu verschieden. Ich weiß es nicht…"

„Du solltest dir ein sportlicheres Mädchen suchen", bemerkte Sharpay und warf den Ball – sie traf, „jemand mit dem du spielen kannst."

Troy schaute sie an. Meinte sie etwas Bestimmtes? „Ja…", irgendwie mochte er die Idee, „Ja, dass sollte ich wirklich machen."

Sie kicherte, dribbelte mit dem Ball herum, während Troy nur so in Gedanken herum stand. Der Gedanke mit ihm und Sharpay wollte nicht vergehen. Sie könnten ein wirklich süßes Pärchen sein. Er hatte ja Bilder von ihm und ihr gesehen, als sie noch Kinder waren. Sie waren wirklich süß zusammen gewesen. Und sie war sehr sportlich. Plus, sie war wirklich heiß, das nicht zu vergessen.

Und nun, die Shorts und das Top das sie heute trug… man konnte sich wirklich viel vorstellen.

Sharpay drehte sich um, um zu schauen, was er machte, „Willst du dort Wurzeln schlagen Troy? Los, spiel mit mir", lachte sie.

„Sekunde", sagte Troy und wollte ein bisschen was zeigen, „Ich möchte nur mein Shirt ausziehen. Es ist doch ziemlich heiß."

Sharpay schaute ihn etwas komisch an, „Ja, mach was du willst. Aber warte nicht darauf, dass ich meins auch ausziehe.

Troy rollte mir den Augen bei ihrem Kommentar. Es war so Sharpay, aber nicht so wie sie es in der Schule gesagt hätte. Dort hätte sie es anders ausgedrückt. Er zog sein Shirt aus und warf es zu den Büchern auf dem Rasen. Dann drehte er sich um und sah, dass Sharpay immer noch Körbe warf. Er rannte auf sie zu und schnappte sich den Ball bevor sie es konnte.

„Uh, uh", schrie sie, „Troy Bolton. Das hast du nicht wirklich getan."

Er drehte sich um, „Ich denke doch."

Sharpay stoppte und fixierte seine Brust mit ihren Augen … WOW, dachte sie, „Äh was?"

Troy lächelte in sich hinein, „Los lass und spielen."

„Gut", sagte sie und nahm ihm den Ball ab.

„Troy, wir sind zu Hause!", rief Mrs. Bolten und betrat die Küche. Sie stoppte, als sie seine Sachen überall auf dem Tisch verstreut liegen sah. Sie seufzte, „Troy?"

Coach Bolton, welcher die Einkaufskörbe seiner Frau trug, kam direkt hinter ihr in die Küche, „Wo ist er denn?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Vielleicht ist er draußen?", meinte Coach Bolton. Er ging zur Tür und spähte hinaus. Er war überrascht, dass sein Sohn draußen mit einem Mädchen Basketball spielte, welches er nicht kannte, „Katie?", rief er seine Frau und schaute sie an, „Komm her und sieh dir das an?"

Sie stoppte mit dem, was sie gerade machte und stellte sich neben ihren Mann. Sie war genauso überrascht wir er, „Wer ist das? Kennst du sie? Eine aus dem Frauenteam?"

„Nein!", sagte Coach Bolton, „Ich habe sie noch nie zuvor gesehen. Aber sie kommt mir so bekannt vor."

„Ach ja, tut sie das?"

„Soll ich sie rufen? Es gibt bald Abendessen."

„Lass sie noch ein Weilchen spielen", antwortete Mrs. Bolton. Sie schaute ihrem Sohn nach, der anscheinend jede Menge Spaß hatte mit dem Mädchen hatte. Er sieht wirklich glücklich aus. Coach Bolton nickte, bewegte sich aber nicht von der Tür weg. Er blieb dort stehen und sah den beiden Jugendlichen zu. Mit wem auch immer Troy dort spielte, sie war wirklich gut. Er schaute ihr zu, wie sie an Troy vorbei dribbelte und einen Wurf machte, wobei der Ball auch den Korb traf.

Plötzlich schlug Troy ihr den Ball aus der Hand und packte sie an der Taille. Dann schwang er sie herum. Sie kreischte und Troy setzte sie wieder auf den Boden und machte sich ihre Schwindelgefühle zu nutzen, um ein paar Bälle in ihrem Korb zu versenken.

„Urgh! Bolton!", schrie Sharpay und rannte ihm nach, „Ich bring dich um! Du bist ein Betrüger!"

„Dann komm und fang mich doch!", neckte Troy sie und schaute ihr in die Augen.

„Du bist so gemein. Aber nur ein bisschen", beendete Sharpay.

Troy wollte gerade antworten, als er einen Ruf vom Haus her hörte. Sie sahen beide auf und sahen Troy's Vater in der Tür stehen.

„Hey ihr zwei. Essen ist bald fertig. Du musst deine Sachen noch wegräumen, Troy", rief er.

„Komme, Dad!"

Sharpay kicherte, auch wenn es ihr etwas peinlich war hier gefunden zu werden. Sie hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass sie wieder weg wäre, wenn seine Eltern nach Hause kommen würden. Aber sie hatten die Zeit vergessen. Troy gab ihr den Ball, schnappte sich seine Bücher und sein Shirt und machte sich dann auf den Weg ins Haus. Er zog sich das T-Shirt an, bevor er hinein ging. Sie traten in die Küche, wobei Sharpay doch etwas schüchtern war.

„Hi", sagte Mrs. Bolton und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen, „Mein Name ist Katie und wer bist du?"

„Uh", Sharpay schüttelte ihr die Hand, „Sharpay Evans."

Mrs. Bolton gefror in ihrer Bewegung, „Du bist Sharpay Evans?" Sharpay nickte und lächelte.

„Charlotte's Tochter?" „Ja."

„Wow…", sagte Mrs. Bolton und studierte ihr Gegenüber sehr genau. Sie sah eigentlich gar nicht wie ihre Mutter aus.

„Nun…", Sharpay drehte sich zu Troy, „Ich muss heim, Troy. Ich weiß nicht ob mein Dad daheim ist, aber wenn er es ist, dann muss ich Essen machen."

Troy nickte, „Ich bring dich raus." Sie gingen hinaus in die Halle.

„Druckst du den Vortrag noch aus?", fragte Sharpay. Troy nickte, „Aber klar doch."

Sie standen eine Zeitlang schweigend nebeneinander. „Ich seh dich morgen in der Schule?", fragte Troy dann.

„Ja, aber…."

„Ich werde niemandem etwas erzählen. Du bekommst von mir so viel Zeit wie du willst."

Sharpay lachte, „Okay." Dann lehnte sie sich vor und umarmte ihn, „Ciaoi."

Sie öffnete die Tür und verschwand. Troy schaute ihr mit einem rieseigen Grinsen auf dem Gesichte nach. Er wusste, was er morgen machen musste. Er musste mit Gabriella Schluss machen. Sein Herz gehörte jetzt jemand anderem. Sharpay hatte es erobert.


	8. Kapitel 8

_**Maybe it's a fairy tale,  
but I believe in happily ever after.**_

Sharpay war an diesem Morgen furchtbar lebhaft und vergnügt. Dies entging auch nicht ihrem Bruder Ryan. Er fand, dass seine Schwester sich sehr komisch verhielt und auch wenn sie nicht miteinander sprachen, wollte er doch wissen, was mit ihr los war. Sie rannte den ganzen Morgen herum, um sich für die Schule fertig zu machen. Sie sang, während sie das Frühstück für ihren Vater machte. Sie summte, als sie sich das Make-up auftrug und tanzte durch das ganze Haus, als sie ihre Bücher zusammen suchte.

Als sie fertig war, tänzelte sie in die Küche, küsste ihren Vater auf die Wange, murmelte ein „Bis später", und dann war sie aus der Tür verschwunden.

Mr. Evans schaute Ryan etwas argwöhnisch an, „Was ist denn mit ihr los? Es ist einige Zeit her, dass ich sie so vergnügt zur Schule gehen gesehen hab."

Ryan zog die Augenbrauen hoch, „Ich hab keine Ahnung…"

Troy war auf dem Weg zur Schule. Er konnte es einfach nicht erwarten Sharpay nach dem lustigen Tag gestern zu sehen. Er wusste, dass sie wieder die Ice-Queen sein würde, aber er hatte das Gefühl dass sie ihm dennoch ein Lächeln schenken würde.

Er sah Sharpay das erste Mal, als sie bei der Wand stand, an der die Liste für das Vorsingen hing, und etwas hinschrieb. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass sie vielleicht ihren und Ryans Namen von der Liste strich, weil sie ja nicht mehr miteinander sprachen. Wenn das wirklich der Grund war, dann würden er und Gabriella ganz locker das Vorsingen gewinnen. Aber wo er gerade an Gabriella dachte. Sie würde sich und ihn auch von der Liste streichen, wenn er das tat, was er heute vorhatte.

Er sah Sharpay zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag, als sie in einem Gang aneinander vorbeigingen. Sie lächelte ihn an. Zwar sehr kurz und ein kleines Lächeln, aber sie hatte ein glitzern in ihren Augen. Und er fühlte sich so, als würde er ihr wie ein Idiot hinterher lächeln.

Zum dritten Mal sah er sie, als er in die ‚Kreatives Schreiben' Klasse kam. Sie war auch in dem Kurs und somit war das nicht schwer zu erraten. Sie hatte ja auch die Hausaufgaben für ihn gemacht. Er schenkte ihr ein schnelles Lächeln, als er an ihrem Platz vorbeiging. Sie lächelte nicht zurück, denn es waren zu viele Leute im Raum. Aber auch hier hatte sie wieder den Funken in den Augen. Den Funken den er so liebte.

Er hatte versuchte Gabriella den ganzen Morgen auszuweichen. Es war eigentlich nicht seine Absicht ihr auszuweichen, aber wenn er bei ihr war, klebte sie die ganze Zeit an ihm und das wollte er nicht. Er wollte mit ihr in der Mittagspause Schluss machen. Er wollte es sehr sanft machen.

Er setzte sich auf seinen Platz und wartete darauf, dass die Lehrerin erschien. Mrs. Clark war immer zu spät. Heute jedoch schaffte sie es rechtzeitig zu kommen und hatte sofort die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der Klasse.

„Nun, ich denke wir sollten direkt zum Punkt kommen!", sie lächelte, „Ihr hattet Hausaufgaben auf. Ihr solltet ein Gedicht schreiben. Wer ist denn so nett und liest es als erstes vor?", sie blickte erwartungsvoll durch den Raum, doch keiner sagte etwas. Dann jedoch hob Sharpay ihre Hand.

„Ja, Ms. Evans!", sagte Mrs. Clark und war glücklich, dass jemand sich freiwillig meldete. Wenn es einer tat, würde es der Rest auch tun, „Kommen Sie nach vorne und lesen es uns vor."

Sharpay schnappte sich ihren Zettel und stellte sich vor die Klasse. Sie schluckte ein paar Mal und war ein bisschen nervös. Etwas, was sie vorher nie getan hatte, aber hier war es anders. Sie spielte dieses Mal keine andere Person die sie nicht war. Sie selbst stand dort. Verletzlich, mit einem Teil ihres Herzens in der Hand und gab ihren Klassenkameraden die Chance darauf herumzutreten wenn sie wollten. Sie atmete einmal tief durch und begann:

"_**So many secrets, So many lies. No-one to talk to. It's been awhile. A lonely heart. In shadow of style. Peace; no where around, It's been awhile. My heart is in progress. Growing so quick. I wonder when someone notices, The real me? No-one to care for. A life so bad. At home in my room, I can be sad. A passion inside, I ain't allowed that. I too, have to hide, That I can be sad. My heart is in progress. Growing so quick. I wonder when someone notices The real me? I wonder when they'll finally see, The real me?"**_

Als sie zu Ende gelesen hatte, schaute sie die Klasse an und hatte ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu Mrs. Clark und wartete auf ihren Kommentar.

„Öhm…" Mrs. Clark nahm ihre Brille ab und machte sie an ihrem Top sauber, „Nun, das war gut. Das war wirklich sehr sehr gut Sharpay. Ja wirklich sehr gut."

Sie begann zu klatschen und nach und nach stieg die Klasse mit ein. Sharpay grinste und fing Troy's Blick auf. Er hatte die ganze Zeit den Text mitgesprochen. Es amüsierte sie, dass er dies tat. Sie konnte es nicht glauben, dass er ihren Song bereits so gut kannte. Klar sie hatte ihn jetzt nicht gesungen, sondern gelesen, aber die Wörter waren doch identisch.

„Sie können sich wieder hinsetzten Ms. Evans", sagte Mrs. Clark. Sharpay nickte und setzte sich.

„Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, wer der nächste ist", meinte Mrs. Clark und schaute sich im Klassenzimmer um, „Ah, Mr. Danforth!"

„Oh Mann!", murmelte Chad, stand auf und faltete seinen geknäulten Zettel auseinander. Troy hörte seinen anderen Klassenkameraden nicht zu, als sie ihre Gedichte lasen. Er schweifte ab und musste, als Mrs. Clark seinen Namen aufrief, von Chad in die Seite gestoßen werden, damit er wieder aufwachte. „Ja!"

„Nun Mr. Bolton. Wären Sie so freundlich uns ihre Arbeit vorzulesen?" „Aber klar doch!", meinte Troy nur.

Er stand auf, schnappte sich sein Blatt und stellte sich vor die Klasse. Er schaute darauf und bemerkte, dass er noch gar nicht geschaut hatte, was Sharpay für ihn geschrieben hatte. Dies stellte sich nun als Fehler heraus. Nein, das hatte sie nicht wirklich getan.

„Würden Sie freundlicherweise beginnen, Mr. Bolton?", Mrs. Clark wirkte ungeduldig.

„Uhm nein, möchte ich eigentlich nicht."

Er hörte ein leises Kichern und schaute zu Sharpay, die sich die Hand vor den Mund halten musste, um nicht laut los zu lachen.

„Nun, Sie müssen aber", antwortete Mrs. Clark.

„Na gut", sagte er während er seine Augen schloss. Dann atmete er aus und begann den Text, der auf dem Blatt stand, vorzulesen. Er versuchte gar nichts daran zu ändern.

„Nun Troy, du brauchst mich gar nicht zu fragen woher ich das weiß, aber ich glaube, du hast dies hier gar nicht vorher gelesen, nachdem ich es für dich geschrieben habe, oder? Du solltest dein Gesicht sehen, es ist köstlich. Ich denke es zeigt dir, dass du ab jetzt deine Hausaufgaben selber machen solltest. Ich glaube du bist gar nicht so schlecht im Schreiben von Gedichten wie du sagst."

Troy versuchte sein Lachen zu ersticken. Während er aufsah, konnte er erkennen, dass die gesamte Klasse auch ihr Lachen zurückhalten musste. Mrs. Clark hingegen wirkte weniger amüsiert. Er sprach weiter.

„Von jetzt an, wirst du mich nie wieder fragen, ob ich deine Hausaufgaben mache, oder? Ich hoffe nicht. Ich habe keine Ahnung was ich schreiben soll, damit es nach dir klingt. Somit hoffe ich, dass ich dir eine kleine Lektion erteilt habe … aber … Da ich es nicht tun konnte, habe ich auf der Rückseite ein Gedicht geschrieben."

Er schaute auf die andere Seite und fand einen kurzen Vers, welcher in einer seiner Handschrift ähnlichen geschrieben war. Sie hatte es doch getan, was er sie gefragt hatte. Er schaute Sharpay an. Ihr Gesicht sagte ihm, dass sie das hier am meisten von allen hier genoss.

Er drehte sich zu Mrs. Clark, welche nicht wirklich erheitert war, „Soll ich es vorlesen?", fragte er.

„Nein danke Mr. Bolton", meinte sie, „Nachdem ich das gehört habe, weiß ich dass Sie das Gedicht nicht selber geschrieben haben, oder?"

„Nein, habe ich nicht."

„Gut, dann möchte ich es auch nicht hören und wer immer das hier geschrieben hat, es war nicht lustig."

„Oh ich denke, dass es doch recht lustig war", unterbrach Sharpay sie, „Ich fand es wirklich sehr lustig."

„Haben Sie das geschrieben, Ms. Evans?", fragte Mrs. Clark und hatte dabei einen ungläubigen Blick.

„Was würde passieren, wenn ich JA sage?", fragte Sharpay und bekam darauf ein paar verwirrte Blicke von ihren Mitschülern.

„Dann werden Sie und Mr. Bolton nachsitzen."

„Dann habe ich es nicht geschrieben."

Troy konnte sein Lachen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er knüllte das Papier zusammen und warf es nach Sharpay. Sie wich jedoch aus und der Ball erwischte Gabriella hinter ihr. Sharpay lachte erneut, aber Troy's Augen suchten Gabriella's, „Es tut mir Leid, Gabby", lachte er. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und konnte gar nicht glauben, was hier los war.

„Sind Sie sich ganz sicher, dass Sie das hier nicht geschrieben haben, Ms. Evans?", fragte Mrs Clark erneut. Sie wusste genau, dass Sharpay es geschrieben hatte, aber sie hatte keine Beweise.

„Nein, ich würde so etwas nie machen. Und außerdem, warum sollte ich ausgerechnet Bolton helfen?"

„Das stimmt, Mrs. Clark", warf Chad ein, „Sharpay würde nie jemand anderem helfen. Dafür liebt sie sich selbst zu viel.

Sharpay's Kiefer zuckte, aber sie sagte nichts. Sie drehte sich nur zu ihm um und schaute ihn böse an, danach drehte sie sich zurück zu ihrer Lehrerin, „Mrs. Clark? Ich denke Sie sollten Danforth für diese Frechheit nachsitzen lassen."

„Sie sind nicht diejenige, die mir was zu sagen hat, Ms. Evans", meinte diese jedoch nur und wechselte wieder zu ihrem normalen Charakter. Sie hatte die Klasse wirklich nie unter Kontrolle, was vermutlich daran lag, dass sie nicht die Stimme oder den Verstand einer Mrs. Darbus hatte. Keiner hörte ihr zu, „Aber ich stimme Ihnen dennoch zu. Mr. Danforth, Sie werden nachher, nach der Schule, mit Troy nachsitzen."

Chad's Kopf flog auf die Tischplatte und er seufzte. Auf dem Weg zu seinem Platz, flüsterte Troy Sharpay zu, „Das bekommst du zurück!"

Als die Klingel am Ende der Stunde läutete, huschte Sharpay hinaus, bevor Troy eine Chance hatte mit ihr zu reden. Er musste sie später erwischen.

Er stand auf um ihr zu folgen, als er bemerkte, dass ja jetzt Mittagspause war. Und er dafür hatte er ja Pläne.

„Troy?", zischte Gabriella, „Was zur Hölle war das?"

„Was war was?"

„Dieses Gedicht?", sagte sie und verschränkte die Arme, „Warum hast du es nicht selber geschrieben? Und WER hat es für dich geschrieben?"

„Ich kann doch keine Gedichte schreiben. Ich kann ja so kaum schreiben", verteidigte er sich.

„Dafür ist doch dieses Fach da, damit man darin besser wird.", meinte Gabriella, „Warum hast du das gemacht? Und warum hast du nicht noch einmal drüber gelesen? Wer hat dir diese peinliche Sache angetan?"

„Es war nicht peinlich, Gabby!", lachte Troy, „Das war doch lustig. Ach komm schon… ich hab doch nur einmal Nachsitzen."

„Und was ist mit deinen Noten?"

„Das war doch keine große Sache", sagte Troy.

„Na gut", meinte Gabriella, „Aber mach es nicht noch einmal." Ihr Ausdruck wechselte nun und sie lächelte ihn an, „Gehen wir Mittagessen?"

„Hmm, nun ich möchte eigentlich erst mal mit dir reden", sagte er und schaute sie ernst an.

„Okay…", sagte Gabriella zaghaft, sie wirkte misstrauisch. „Jetzt?" Sie schaute Taylor verängstigt an.

„Ja, komm mit mir mit." Er nahm ihre Hand und eilte mit ihr hinaus.

„Was war denn das?", fragte Chad und schaute Taylor an.

„Ich weiß es nicht", meinte diese, „aber es klang nicht wirklich positiv."

„Nein, finde ich auch nicht. Troy klang sehr komisch, oder?"

„Ich glaube auch. Genauso wie dieses Gedicht", antwortete Taylor.

„Ja…"

Als Gabriella 15 Minuten später die Cafeteria betrat, liefen ihr viel Tränen über das Gesicht.

Taylor sprang sofort von ihrem Sitz auf, um sie in den Arm zu nehmen, „Was ist los?", rief sie.

Gabriella schüttelte nur ihren Kopf und ließ sich von Taylor zum Tisch bringen. Dort saßen Kelsi, Chad und Ryan.

Nachdem Ryan und Kelsi sich öffentlich zusammen zeigten, saßen sie bei ihnen um mit ihnen mehr Zeit zu verbringen.

„Was ist passiert, Gabby?", fragte Kelsi und rutschte ein bisschen zur Seite, so dass sie sich zu ihr setzten konnte. Sie legte einen Arm um sie.

„Troy hat mit mir Schluss gemacht", schniefte sie.

Alle am Tisch wurden plötzlich Still und sahen sich geschockt an.

„Er hat WAS gemacht?", rief Chad plötzlich und konnte nicht glauben, was er eben gehört hatte.

„Er hat mit mir Schluss gemacht!", heulte Gabriella, „Er hat mich zu seinem kleinen Versteck mitgenommen und wir setzten uns auf die Bank. Und dann hat er mir erzählt, dass er sehr viel für mich übrig hätte, aber sein Herz liebt mich nicht mehr so sehr wie damals. Ich weiß nicht warum, es kam so plötzlich."

„Ich weiß", stimmte Taylor ihr zu, „Was könnte denn passiert sein? Ihr glaubt doch nicht er hat jemand anders kennen gelernt oder?"

„Nein, so ist Troy nicht", beteuerte Chad.

Ryan konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln, aber er stimmte Chad zu. Er wusste zwar nicht viel über Troy Bolton, aber er wusste, dass er sowas nicht tun würde. Aber irgendetwas war nicht in Ordnung. Er wusste nicht genau was es war, aber er wollte es herausfinden, da ihm Gabriella doch mittlerweile sehr ans Herz gewachsen war.

Gabriella weinte noch mehr und trocknete ihr Gesicht mit ihrem Ärmel, „Ich verstehe es einfach nicht. Ich dachte unsere Liebe wäre stark genug so etwas durchzustehen."

„Es schien so als wäre sie es", antwortete Kelsi.

„War sie es nicht?

„Aber klar war sie es", lächelte Taylor und streichelte ihr den Arm. Dann wandte sie sich an Chad, „Vielleicht solltest du mal zu Troy gehen und mit ihm reden?"

Chad nickte, „Ja, das werde ich tun", stimmte er ihr zu und stand auf, „Bis später…"

Er verließ die Cafeteria um seinen Freund zu suchen, aber er wusste nicht wo sich Troy sich im Moment befand. Er ging zuerst zu seinem Geheimversteck, aber dort war er nicht mehr. Auch in der Sporthalle war er nicht zu finden. Da er keine weiteren Ideen hatte, wo er noch suchen sollte, lief er einfach durch die Gänge, so dass er ihn vielleicht einfach zufällig traf. Andererseits mussten sie später auch noch zusammen Nachsitzen. Sie hatten bestimmt wieder etwas Komisches zu machen, da er Mrs. Clark kannte, und dies würde ihnen Zeit zum Reden geben.

Die Glocke läutete für die nächste Unterrichtseinheit und Chad machte sich auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer, um rechtzeitig zu erscheinen.

Sharpay ging zu ihrem Spind, um ihre Bücher für die nächste Stunde zu holen. Als sie jedoch die Tür öffnete, viel ein Stück Papier heraus. Sie erkannte Troy's Handschrift.

_Hey, lustiger Streich in der Klasse. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du mir so etwas antun kannst, denn ich dachte, dass du nicht so eiskalt bist. Aber ich habe auch das Gedicht, dass du geschrieben hast, gelesen. Ich finde auch, dass Basketball toll ist =) . Ich treff dich später, vielleicht komm ich nach dem Nachsitzen zu dir nach Hause. Oder du kommst zu mir nach Hause so gegen halb 5? Wir könnten ein paar Körbe werfen vor dem Abendessen? Mach es am besten so!_

_Troy_

Sharpay kicherte leise, stopfte die Nachricht in ihre Tasche und ging in Richtung Mathe. Es würde bestimmt lustig werden, mit Troy ein bisschen zu spielen. Vielleicht konnte sie so auch ein paar Worte mit seiner Mutter wechseln. Sie kannte ja auch seine Mutter und sie würde gerne ein paar Geschichten über sie hören. Sie beeilte sich, damit sie noch rechtzeitig zum Unterricht kommen würde.

Mrs. Clark hatte ihnen genau die von Chad vorhergesagte, verrückte Aufgabe gegeben. Das einzige was sie tun sollten, war sich auf einen Platz zu setzen und zu schreiben.

Troy sollte das Gedicht schreiben, was er nicht getan hatte und Chad sollte einen Satz in zehn verschiedene Sprachen übersetzen. Ein Hoch auf die Wörterbücher.

Der Satz war: **Ich soll nicht so selbstsicher sein.**

Es waren die Worte, die Sharpay vorhin benutzt hatte und er konnte nicht anders, als Mrs. Clark für diese Aufgabe zu hassen. In dieser Zeit hätte er so viele andere Dinge machen können, z.B. Basketball spielen anstatt Sätze schreiben. Er schaute zu Troy, der schon fleißig dabei war seine Aufgabe zu erledigen. Mrs. Clark hatte den Raum verlassen um ein paar Sachen zu holen. Sie sagte aber, dass sie bald zurück sein würde.

„Nun, Kumpel?", begann Chad.

„Ja?", sagte Troy, schaute aber nicht von seinem Papier auf.

„Gabriella hat uns erzählt, dass du mit ihr Schluss gemacht hast."

„Hmm-mm."

„Warum hast du das getan?", fragte Chad ungläubig, „Ich dachte du magst sie!?"

„Nun…", meinte Troy und schaute ihn endlich an, „Ich mag sie wirklich, aber ein Freund von mir hat mal etwas zu mir gesagt. Das was Gabriella und ich hatten war gut, aber ich brauche ein sportliches Mädchen. Jemand mit dem ich Basketball spielen kann."

„Aber du kannst mit mir Basketball spielen und mit Gabriella kannst du andere tolle Dinge tun."

„Schau, Gabriella ist toll!", lenkte Troy ein, „Aber ich brauche etwas anderes, okay? Akzeptiere es. Sie bedeutet mir wirklich viel und ich hab ihr gesagt, dass wir Freunde bleiben, wenn sie es möchte."

„Aber du hast ihr richtig weh getan", Chad konnte noch immer nicht glauben, was passiert war, „Sie hatte keine Ahnung, dass du diese Gedanken hast."

„Ich hatte sie nicht. Noch nicht lange zumindest, aber ich hatte sie. Und ich bin glücklich mit meiner Entscheidung. Jetzt kann ich andere Sachen machen und ich kann das richtige Mädchen finden."

Chad schaute ihn argwöhnisch an, „Du änderst deine Meinung richtig schnell. Hast du etwa schon ein Mädchen in Aussicht?"

„Das geht dich nichts an, Chad."

„Also hast du eines in Aussicht!"

„Und?", antwortete er und schaute von seinem fertigen Gedicht auf, „ Ich mag sie sehr. Sie ist süß, sportlich, aber auch weiblich. Meine Eltern mögen sie und ihre Familie sehr, ja? Das ist es!", er stand auf, „Ich geh jetzt!"

„Aber du musst doch schreiben!"

„Ich bin fertig.", sagte Troy und legte sein Blatt auf das Lehrerpult, „Sag ihr das. Und ich würde an deiner Stelle weitermachen, wenn ich du wäre. Zehn verschiedene Sprachen. Das ist viel wenn man bedenkt, dass du nur 8 Wörterbücher hast."

Chad schaute auf seinen Stapel Bücher vor sich, - Französisch, Spanisch, Italienisch, Latein, Deutsch, Griechisch, Dänisch, Russisch- , es sah nach einer unmöglichen Sache aus.

Als er wieder aufblickte, war Troy verschwunden. Chad seufzte und nahm sich das erste Buch.

Um halb 5 klopfte es an der Tür. Troy öffnete sie und lächelte, als er Sharpay da draußen stehen sah.

„Hey Sharpay!"

„Hi Troy!", lächelte sie zurück, „Ich habe deine Nachricht bekommen."

„Ja, das sehe ich. Komm doch rein."

„Sie folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer um seinen Vater zu begrüßen. Jack Bolton schaute auf, als er Schritte hörte. Er war überrascht Sharpay bei seinem Sohn zu sehen.

„Hi, Mr. Bolton", sagte sie. „Hi, Ms. Evans."

„Sagen Sie doch Sharpay", forderte sie ihn freundlich auf. „Dann rufen Sie mich Coach."

Sie kicherte, „Alles klar, Coach."

Jack Bolton lächelte die beiden Teenies an, „Was wollt ihr machen? Wollt ihr euer Geschichtsreferat beenden?"

„Das haben wir bereits, Dad. Aber wir dachten, wir könnten ein bisschen Basketball spielen."

„Magst du Basketball, Sharpay?"

„Ich liebe es!", lächelte sie.

„Sie spielt im Mädchen-Team in einer anderen Stadt", erzählte Troy, „Ihr gewinnt immer, oder?"

„Ja", gab Sharpay zu und errötete.

„Bist du nicht im Mädchen-Team der Wildcats?", fragte Coach Bolton, „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern dich gesehen zu haben…"

„Nein, dort spiele ich nicht."

„Nun, dann solltest du es vielleicht für nächstes Jahr versuchen?", schlug Coach Bolton vor.

Sharpay sah so aus als würde sie darüber nachdenken, „vielleicht werde ich es tun."

Es entstand eine bedrückende Stille, die Troy letztendlich brach, „Wir sind draußen wenn du uns brauchst, Dad."

„Alles klar. Viel Spaß!"

Troy und Sharpay gingen hinaus um ein bisschen 1 gegen 1 zu spielen. Sie warfen sich jedoch nur ein bisschen den Ball zu und unterhielten sich.

Genauso wie gestern trug sie kurze Hosen, lange Socken und ein kurzes Top. Dies stand ihr wirklich gut, bemerkte Troy, es betonte ihren Körper. Heute durfte er sie ja anschauen. Er hatte ja schließlich keine Freundin mehr. Er war nun offiziell Single.

Nachdem sie für eine gute Stunde gespielt hatten, kam Troy's Mutter zu ihnen hinaus.

„Hey ihr zwei?"

„Oh, hallo Mrs. Bolton", grüßte Sharpay.

„Hallo Sharpay. Habt ihr viel Spaß?" Beide nickten.

„Das Abendessen ist bald fertig", verkündete Mrs. Bolton. Dann wandte sie sich zu Sharpay, „ Bleibst du heute zum Essen? Wir haben gemischten Salat. Da ist bestimmt genug für dich dabei."

„Vielen Dank für die Einladung, Mrs. Bolton. Ich würde gerne mitessen. Mein Vater und mein Bruder sind nicht daheim", gestand sie.

„Sehr gut", sagte Mrs. Bolton, „ Ihr zwei solltet euch vorher aber waschen."

Das Abendessen war klasse. Das Essen war nicht wirklich besser als Pizza, aber die Gesellschaft war es. Sharpay liebte die Boltons einfach. Sie waren genauso nett und fürsorglich, wie sie sie in Erinnerung hatte. Sie konnte für immer so weiter mit Mrs. Bolton reden und mit der Zeit fühlte sie sich immer mehr zu Hause.

Sie sprachen über dies und jenes, aber bald wechselten sie das Thema und kamen auf Sharpay's Mutter zu sprechen. Sharpay fand es richtig toll, die ganzen alten Geschichten von jemandem zu hören, der ihre Mutter so gut kannte wie Mrs. Bolton. Es war toll, dass sie einfach nur glücklich war, nicht nur mit ihrem Vater. Sharpay hatte immer nur seine Seite der Geschichten gehört.

Als sie fertig waren mit dem Essen, erhob Jack Bolton das Wort, „Nun Troy? Ich habe gestern einige Dinge über dich in der Schule aufgeschnappt."

„Uh-Oh!", seufzte Troy und blickte zu Sharpay, „Das bedeutet nichts Gutes."

Sie kicherte.

„Nun, als erstes", begann Coach Bolton, „Du hast für das nicht machen deiner Hausaufgaben Nachsitzen müssen, stimmt das?"

„Das war nur ein Scherz, Dad.", lachte Troy, „Und du kennst Mrs. Clark. Sie reagiert immer etwas übertrieben.

Sharpay nickte um Troy's Worte zu unterstützen.

„Okay, ich werde dich beim Wort nehmen. Aber es gibt Gerüchte, die umhergehen. Es heißt, dass du mit Gabriella Schluss gemacht hast?"

Sharpay schnappte sich reflexartig ihre Gabel, „Du hast mit Gabriella Schluss gemacht?"

Troy schloss die Augen und öffnete sie wieder und bemerkte dabei, dass er von allen Dreien angeschaut wurde, „Ja habe ich."

„Warum?", fragte seine Mutter erstaunt.

„Es ist… Ich war – Ich war einfach nicht mehr ganz bei der Sache."

„Nun gut", antwortete diese, konnte aber immer noch nicht glauben was sie eben gehört hatte.

„Mum? Können wir aufstehen?", fragte er und schaute dabei auf Sharpay's leeren Teller.

„Klar. Heute ist nicht dein Spültag."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du keine Hilfe brauchst?", fragte Sharpay und stellte ihren Teller und ihr Glas zur Spüle.

„Nein, nein, Schatz. Ihr zwei sollt ein bisschen Spaß haben." „Okay", sagte Sharpay und lächelte.

Sie folgte Troy nach draußen um noch ein bisschen zu spielen.

„Glaubst du ihm?", fragte Coach Bolton seine Frau.

„Dass er Gabriella nicht mehr liebt?", lachte Mrs. Bolton, „Er liebt sie nur nicht mehr, ich glaube er liebt bereits jemand anders." Sie deutete auf das Fenster, von welchem sie gerade einen Schrei hörten.

„Du glaubst…?" Mrs. Bolton nickte nur und beide standen auf um nach draußen zu schauen.

Die beiden waren nicht wirklich draußen beim Basketball spielen. Troy jagte Sharpay über das ganze Feld. Wenn er sie fing, wirbelte er sie herum, so dass sie schrie und kicherte.

„Es wäre wundervoll, wenn er mit Charlotte's Tochter zusammen kommen würde", meinte Mrs. Bolton.

„Ja. Wir können es nur hoffen. Es sieht so aus als würden sie sich Sorgen um den jeweils anderen machen."

Es war ein weiterer Schrei zu hören und sie sahen, wie Sharpay auf den Boden fiel und Troy mit sich zog. Alles endete in lautem Gelächter.


End file.
